


The Lesbian Life in National City

by RobbyJs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal, BDSM, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexuality, Butt Plugs, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Choking, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Falling In Love, Femdom, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Pet, Pet Names, Pet-play, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Sub Kara Danvers, Submission, Switching, Top Lena Luthor, Vibrators, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyJs/pseuds/RobbyJs
Summary: A world without Supergirl, where Kara Danvers is just Kara Danvers, a reporter at CatCo who falls madly in love with Lena Luthor. The two of them love to live out their BDSM fantasies as their relationship slowly evolves.Regular appearance of Alex and Maggie, who ship Kara and Lena.Let's see where this is going... :)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 47
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Kara, you look beautiful in that dress. Let's go", Alex said rolling her eyes. 

"Oh Alex, I don't know, maybe I should cancel. I don't think I'm ready for a date yet. Also...I mean I never dated a woman..." 

"Yea, me neither until I did, and it's not like you're forced to do anything with her. It's just a Date, and I promise you Lena is a beautiful and smart woman. You will enjoy this evening whatever you make of it." 

"But..." 

"No, enough of this. We're already late. Maggie will be so pissed." 

"Well at least tell me something about this Lena girl." 

Shoving Kara out of the apartment, Alex pulled the door closed and started talking: "Well she's a regular at the lesbian bar we go to. She broke up with her last girlfriend a while ago and is slowly starting to date again. She seems very normal and nice and did I mention how pretty she is?" 

"I sure hope Maggie doesn't know how you talk about that woman" Kara chuckled as they drove to the restaurant. 

"Hell no" Alex laughed: "She can be so jealous, even though she knows I only have eyes for her." 

"Well you two make the cutest couple" Kara smiled at her sister. 

"I know and I can't wait to go on double dates with you and Lena" Alex teased. 

"We'll see, I don't know if this blind dating thing is for me. I mean you don't really know her, what if she's weird? I just still think falling in love should come natural and not through some app or arranged dates by your sister." 

"Ugh. Shut up. You watch too many of these romantic comedies. That's not how it works in real life" Alex huffed. 

"Oh how did you and Maggie meet again?" 

"Well that's something different. We were the odd one out" Alex grinned: "And now stop pressuring you. We'll just have a nice evening. Four smart, good looking women and delicious food. What could go wrong?" 

"Finally! What took you so long?" Maggie greeted them in front of the restaurant. She kissed Alex and hugged Kara. 

"Sorry, hon, Kara got cold feet" Alex teased. Kara punched her in the shoulder. 

"Ouch. You shouldn't attack me in front of a detective" she laughed. Maggie shook her head dismissively. 

"Alright, this is a pretty restaurant and I will put both of you under arrest if you ruin my night of." 

"Sorry, Maggie" both of them said grinning at each other. They had always enjoyed their playful fighting and teasing, even though their mom had never appreciated it. 

"Let's head inside. Lena texted me, she'll be here in two minutes" Maggie suggested and lead them inside. 

A waitor showed them to their table and they ordered a round of aperitifs. Kara chugged hers down nervously. 

"Whoa, easy there, you're just meeting a woman not an Alien or something" Maggie said. 

"Don't worry. Kara doesn't get easily drunk. Ha, remember that one time, at Jake's party, when you downed at least 5 shots of vodka, 2 longdrinks and 6 beers and still made the police believe you're sober?" Alex chuckled, making Kara grin. 

"I'd never thought you'd be such a heavy drinker" a familiar voice spoke behind Kara and she turned around. 

"Oh, Lena, what are you doing here?" Kara asked surprised before she made the connection: "Wait. You're my date? You're Lena?" 

Lena smiled warmly and kissed Kara on the cheek: "Surprise! Sorry. I know I should've said something, but to be honest I wanted to see exactly that face." 

Alex grinned smugly and Maggie shot her a look: "You knew about this didn't you?" 

"Sure. Never too old to surprise my sister." 

"I didn't know you're gay" was the only thing Kara managed to say. 

"I don't keep it a secret, but I also don't want to make too big a fuss about it. I thought as a reporter you would know" Lena explained as she sat down next to Kara. 

"But...uhm... I mean... Well..." 

"Relax. How about another drink?" Lena offered and Kara nodded. She was more than surprised, not only because Lena turned out to be Lena Luthor, more that a woman this beautiful actually wanted a date with her. 

"Not that I didn't enjoy being interviewed by you, but I couldn't let the chance to have a date with you slip" Lena said with a wink making Kara blush, while Alex and Maggie discussed what they wanted to order. 

"Uhm thanks I err... You look amazing" Kara stuttered. 

"Thank you, dear and so do you. The dress really suits you." 

"Thank you. I... I'm sorry it's just I expected to meet someone else..." 

"I hope you're not disappointed then?" Lena mused already knowing the answer. 

"No no, no not at all. God no. I'm so happy that you are Lena, I mean you know what I mean. Of course you are Lena. I just never imagined this could ever happen. I didn't think I would stand a chance." 

"Silly, you are beautiful, funny, empathetic and intelligent, who wouldn't want a date with you?" 

Kara blushed again. 

They ordered and talked about work, politics and people they knew. It was a very pleasant evening and Kara enjoyed herself so much she almost forgot about her nervousness. 

When they had dessert she was absorbed in a conversation with Lena about a new project her company was working on. 

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we just had an emergency call. I'm sure you'll be fine without us" Alex chimed in, winking at Kara. They quickly hugged the two and left. 

"Now it's only the two of us" Lena said smiling: "I really can't finish this cake." 

"If you don't mind..." Kara grinned her fork already at hand and pulling the plate over. 

"How is that possible?" Lena chuckled. 

"Genetics. Alex used to be so jealous." 

"I bet many people are." 

"Can I bring you another coffee? Espresso? Tea?" The waitor came to your table. 

"No, thanks" Lena said decidedly and added as soon as he left: "But it would be nice if you join me for another drink at my place. I think I still have vodka." 

Kara grinned: "You really don't need to bribe me, I would love to come with you." 

Everything with Lena felt so natural and good, she never wanted this night to end. 

"I'd thought you have a chauffeur" Kara said as they sat in Lena's car. 

"I do, but I enjoy driving myself from time to time. Especially with a car like this." 

"Oh right, I have no idea what you're talking about. I only differ cars by their colour." 

Lena laughed as she drove them to her house. It was pretty but didn't display Lena's wealth at all which made Kara smile. She had felt that Lena was special at their first meeting. The way she smiled was filling Kara with warmth and happiness. She was unable to place a finger on it until now, just because it had never crossed her mind that she might be in love with her. 

Instinctively Kara took Lena's hand as they walked through the house into the open kitchen. Lena smiled at her. 

"So what would you like to drink?" 

"Whatever you have." 

"That'd be scotch." 

"Sounds snobbish." 

"Gotta meet the expectations at one point." 

They laughed. Kara didn't let go of Lena's hand and she pulled her closer. Kara's heart was hammering inside her chest as Lena pulled her into a kiss. 

As their lips touched she felt a connection she had never felt before. They kissed for what seemed like hours before Lena pulled away. 

"I'm so happy you're here. I've been fantasizing about this kiss ever since you've been in my office the first time" Lena admitted. 

Kara was still speechless and to cover up she just kissed Lena again. 

"How about we skip the drink and continue on the couch. Much more comfy" Lena mumbled between kisses and directed Kara to the couch. 

She pushed the blonde softly to a sitting position and sat on top of her. Lena's hands started to slide along Kara's sides. 

Kara, who didn't have sex in months, could barely wait longer. She was ready to rip both their clothes apart. As she started to unbutton Lena's blouse, the dark haired woman stopped her. 

With a surprisingly strong grip Lena pushed Kara's hands over her head, holding them in place. Kara tried to hide her smirk. 

Lena was a naturally dominant woman and maybe that was one of the reasons Kara felt so attracted to her. So far she had never found the right person to try out all that she wanted, but with Lena everything felt so good. Lena softly nibbled on Kara's ear, moving down to her neck, leaving a giant love bite. 

"Oh no, I have to work tomorrow" Kara mumbled a weak protest, because it just felt too good. 

Lena shrugged, zipped Kara's dress open and started to take it off. 

"I guess I should leave my other marks on more hidden places then" Lena whispered threateningly. With her tongue she swirled down Kara's neck to her breasts. 

Taking her bra off quickly, Lena started licking over Kara's nipples. Kara moaned, even louder as Lena started to suck on them. 

Only when she started to make a lovebite on her breast, Kara lowered her hands again, wanting to touch Lena so badly. 

"No-oh, hands back up" Lena ordered, causing Kara to gasp. The strictness in her voice aroused Kara incredibly. 

She felt a twitch in her stomach. This was exactly as she had wanted to be treated for so long. Lena pulled the dress over Kara's hips, exposing her black slip. 

"You're body is amazingly sexy" Lena whispered as her hands glide over Kara's body. She kissed her passionately as her hand pushed Kara's slip to the side. 

Her finger sliding through Kara's wet folds, Lena smirks into the kiss. Lena pushes slowly into Kara, starting to fuck her gently, making her squirm and moan. Kara keeps her hands up, spreading her legs even further. 

"Mhhh oh yes, Lena, that's it." Lena's lips find Kara's nipple, sucking and biting softly on it while she increases her pace. Kara pushes against her fingers making her slide deeper with each thrust. 

"Please, please, I'm cumming, may I? Please, Lena, please" Kara begs. 

Lena is surprised by this submissive display. She can barely hide her content smile as she whispers: "Cum for me." 

She wasn't sure if Kara was actually into this kind of powerplay, but Lena had thought it was worth trying a very soft version. 

Now that she had seen Kara's reaction she was sure they would have a lot of fun together. Kara came with a loud scream and trembling legs. Her pussy clenched on Lena's fingers as she was slowly calming down. 

Lena kissed her as she slid out of her and pushed her fingers into Karas mouth. She happily licked them clean. 

"Undress me now" Lena ordered. 

Kara was still heavy breathing as her trembling fingers started to open Lena's blouse. She helped her out of the black skirt and the expensive underwear. 

Lena was even more beautiful than she had expected. Her body was perfect and Kara's hands found her boobs automatically. 

"A bit too eager are we? I don't think I gave you permission to touch me" Lena said sternly. 

"Uhm sorry..." 

Lena decided to try how far she could go with Kara. 

"Put your hands on your back and kneel in front of me." 

Kara hesitated for a second. She had never knelt in front of anyone. But the look Lena gave her sent a shiver down her spine and she felt the twinge again. 

Lowering herself in front of Lena, she felt a heat rush through her body she had never experienced before. This was better than anything. It felt amazing to kneel in front of this goddess. 

"You may please me without your hands" Lena said with a smirk. Instantly Kara lowered her head pushing her tongue between Lena's folds. She tasted wonderful and Kara licked eagerly through her slit. 

With the tip of her tongue she teased Lena's clit. Lena buried her hands in Kara's blond hair, taking a good grip to hold her head in place. Pushing her hips forward she started to rub herself on Kara's tongue. 

She moaned loudly while Kara had trouble breathing, not that she minded that. Lena was quickly getting closer. Her breath quickened and she thrusted her hips even faster onto Kara's tongue. 

She came, moaning loudly, keeping the grip around Kara's hair, still holding her close. 

"That was amazing" she finally said letting go of Kara's hair and pulling her up to kiss her. 

"Yes, I enjoyed it more than words could say." Lena smiled: "I hope I didn't go too rough on you." 

"Not even close, Miss Luthor." 

"Oh well I hope you'll give me the chance to repeat this and maybe even more." 

"It would be a pleasure." Kara kissed her again. 

They cuddled up close to each other, smiling happily.


	2. Morning duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wants to go to work, but Lena has other plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cat is still at CatCo and Kara's Boss, but Kara is a reporter, not that it matters in this chapter :D

"Are you trying to sneak out?" Lena mumbled still half asleep. Kara was desperately trying to zip her dress up again. 

"Sorry, I...damn...I still need to get changed before work" Kara sighed frustrated. She just couldn't reach the zipper. 

"Come back to bed" Lena said opening her eyes a little bit. 

"I wish I could, but..." 

"Kara. That wasn't a suggestion" Lena was suddenly very awake and sounded authoritative. 

"But..." 

"No but, do as I say" Lena growled, leaving Kara no choice. She was still anxious about getting to work, but she couldn't help.the effect Lena's stern voice had on her. Also she was unable to get dressed on her own. 

"I should punish you for waking me up so early" Lena sat up with a devilish smile. 

Kara felt a tingle in her stomach. How was it possible that these words alone could make her so horny? She bit her lip not willing to submit so easily. 

"Well I'd have thought Miss CEO would get up before six, do her morning run, get someone to make her a smoothie, have her chauffeur drive her to her office to enjoy the view over the city as she signs off important papers and gives interviews to reporters with a bitchy boss, who will kill the young reporter when she doesn't make it too work in time." 

"What a brat. Now you definitely earned yourself a punishment" Lena shot her a stern look: "Undress." 

"Please, Lena, I really want to play, you have to believe me, there is nothing I want more, but I am not rich like you, I need this job." 

"You do as I say, immediately or you'll regret it" Lena said without batting an eye. 

Kara was torn, she was already so aroused that it would be impossible to focus at work anyway, but she had already been late twice this months. Maybe if she texted James to make up some excuse, Miss Grant wouldn't be there until 9 anyway and Kara could make it til 10. 

"Now, Kara. This is your final warning" Lena got impatient, but Kara finally started to undress. 

"Wise decision" Lena commented as she watched Kara stripping. She grabbed Kara's wrist pulling her back under the covers. 

"I really should spank you" Lena said not knowing how far she could go. 

"I didn't think you'd do the dirty work yourself" Kara said provoking her. She tried to push her thoughts about work aside. Lena raised her eyebrows. 

"On your hands and knees. Now." 

Kara shuddered with desire and complied. Lena let her fingertips slide through Kara's hair, along her spine to her behind. 

"So beautiful" she muttered and added in a firm tone: "But so bratty." With that she slapped Kara's ass hard. 

Kara yelped out of surprise. Lena brought down her hand again a bit harder this time. 

They hadn't talked about a safeword yet and she was going to be extra careful. Still she wanted to punish Kara, the reddening flesh and the little whimpers excited her. 

"Uhh. Sorry, Lena" Kara said after the sixth slap. 

"I think you can do better than that" Lena said sharply bringing down her hand again. 

Kara enjoyed the stinging Lena's hand left after each slap. She felt herself getting wetter as the spanking continued. Between whining and moaning Kara tried to apologize. 

After 15 blows she blurted out: "I'm sorry for waking you up and talking back." 

Lena moved her fingernails softly over Kara's red ass, making her moan. She slid a finger into her pussy from behind which caused Kara to gasp and push back against Lena's touch. 

"I really don't think you deserve this after all you planned to be at work now..." Lena teased slowly starting to fuck Kara. 

"Mhh oh, no, please, I do need it Lena. I'm sorry, please, keep going. Please don't stop" Kara begged. 

"I just need to be sure that you won't try to leave again after I make you cum." 

"No, I'll stay as long as you want. I won't go to work today. I promise. Please make me cum" Kara whined trying to fuck herself on Lena's fingers. 

"So needy" Lena tutted: "Just to be safe, I think I will tie you to the bed. Turn around." 

Lena wouldn't normally announce her next steps, she wanted to give Kara the chance to say no if she didn't feel comfortable with being bound. 

Kara didn't mind at all, if anything the thought of being tied and at Lena's mercy aroused her even more. She turned on her back, willingly holding her hands over her head, making it easy for Lena to tie her to the bed posts. 

The silk rope felt nice on her wrists and she looked expectantly at Lena who was on top of her. 

"Hmm I should just leave you like this all day" Lena mused grinning like a predator. 

"No, please, you can't do that" Kara whined pushing her hips up to grind on Lena. 

"You're wrong. I can, but you're lucky, I want to have a bit more fun with you. First I have to teach you a lesson on how to wake me up properly." 

Lena placed her thighs next to Kara's head slowly sinking down on her face. Kara opened her mouth expectantly, pushing her tongue flag against Lena's pussy. 

"You see, as a CEO I am usually under a lot of stress and I don't appreciate being woken so rudely. I like to start my days relaxed" she explained while she grinded against Kara's tongue. 

Seeing the blonde tied up and horny had aroused Lena. She was moaning as Kara's tongue teased her clit. 

"Oh yes, that's the way to make up for your behaviour" Lena said becoming breathless. 

She pressed harder against Kara's tongue making it almost impossible for the blonde to breath. With one hand she hold on to the bedpost, as she placed her other on Kara's breast, pulling on her nipple. 

Kara moaned in pain and desire, trying her best to make Lena cum. She had never thought that licking a woman was so enjoyable. She flicked her tongue against Lena's clit. 

Lena moaned louder, her muscles tensing. She came forcefully, her legs shaking and pressing against Kara's head. 

She let go of Kara's boob as she tried to steady her breath. She climbed off Kara with a satisfied smile. 

"A good girl after all" she smiled as she kissed Kara passionately. Her hand already sliding between Kara's thighs, rubbing her clit. 

"And so wet for me." Kara moaned pushing against Lena's touch, wanting more. Lena was teasing, sliding her fingers over Kara's hole without pushing inside. 

"Please..." Kara whined. 

"Please what?" 

"Please fuck me. Please." 

Lena grinned thrusting two fingers in Kara making her gasp. 

"Hmm thank you." Lena forced Kara's legs wider apart and knelt between them. Fucking her harder she bent down to lick her clit. 

"Ohhh fuck" Kara cried out loud. She had never experienced such pleasure before. A part of her didn't want to come just to enjoy this moment longer, but she was already getting close. 

"Oh Lena, please, I'm cumming, please may I? Please let me cum. Oh god, this is too good." 

"Yes cum for me, honey" she said lifting her head only for a second before she went back to eating Kara out. Kara screamed her pleasure out loud as her whole body was shaken with an orgasm. 

Her pussy clenched tight around Lena's fingers wanting to keep them inside her forever. Lena slowly pulled out of her, making Kara lick her fingers clean. 

Then she got up from the bed gracefully walking into the bathroom. Kara heard water splashing as Lena washed her face and returned with a smile. 

"You look so good tied to my bed. I'll get us some water or do you want something else?" 

"Water is fine. But...Lena...I really need to..." 

"Hush. You promised you'd stay here all day." 

"Yea well...but I..." 

"But you would never lie to me and say something just to get to cum right?" 

"Erm..." 

Lena shot her a stern look and left for the kitchen. Kara started to worry now, she hadn't even texted James and she had no idea what time it was. 

She pulled on the ropes but they were tight. Lena returned with two glasses of water and some mint leaves. As she saw Kara struggling, she laughed. 

"Kara relax, I'd never keep you against your will, but today is Sunday. And damn girl you have nerve to wake me on my day off." 

Kara turned bright red. 

"Oh my god, I'm sooo sorry, ugh Lena why didn't you say that right away. Damn, oh god, this is so embarrassing." 

"Well after I was up, I thought it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun with you." 

"I promise I'll make up for this." 

"You already did. I couldn't think of a better way to start a sunday" Lena smiled as she freed Kara: "I hope...you didn't mind...I mean we haven't really talked about consent and all..." 

"I loved it. Every bit of it. This was like the best sex ever. And damn it's so so so sexy when you boss me around. I mean I'm not so experienced with this, but I'd really love to try more. And honestly my sister has punched me harder than your spanking." 

Lena lifted her hand threateningly: "Careful! No, I'm glad you liked it and I would love to see more of your submissive side. The way you beg and follow my orders, I would have thought this isn't your first time submitting." 

"I think...it just feels natural with you...and it's not like you leave me much choice with that tone of yours." Lena smiled but tried a stern look that made Kara bite her lower lip. 

"Drink your water. I want you to stay hydrated." 

"Yes ma'am" Kara smirked. 

"I prefer Miss Luthor" Lena shot back as she leaned over to kiss Kara lovingly.


	3. A sisterly secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is gone for a business trip, Kara is a brat, Alex and Maggie are very worried.

Kara stood in front of the mirror naked looking at her body. Lena was still all over her. With her fingertips she traced the bruises on her neck, where Lena had chocked her as she came. 

The lovebites Lena had left on her boobs. Her wrists were still red and sore from the tight restraints. Kara took a selfie before she turned to inspect her backside. 

Her back was covered in scratches. With a smile she recalled how aroused Lena with Kara's head between her thighs as she dragged her nails along Kara's skin. It had hurt and aroused Kara in the same way. 

Just thinking about it made her wet again. Her butt and thighs looked the worst, covered in welts and bruises. Kara felt proud as she softly ran her fingers over her hurt behind. 

Lena had warned her that she wouldn't be able to sit for several days if she kept being a brat. Of course Kara hadn't listened to her, she had kept provoking until the green eyes had pierced her as Lena had pushed her over the kitchen counter, spanking her with a wooden spoon. 

Kara had cried out, but Lena had forced her to count up til 25. Kara grinned at the thought. She just couldn't get enough of the sexy CEO, she loved being a brat, being punished and fucked, bossed around and submitting to her. That last three weeks had been amazing. 

She took another selfie of her backside, sending both pictures to Lena. She thought about what to write along with them. 

'Just thinking about the weekend, makes me so wet. Maybe I'll just have to relieve myself... ;)' She didn't even bother to put her phone away as the answer came immediately. 

'Don't you dare touch yourself! But you do look delicious.' 

Kara smirked, she couldn't help herself, sending Lena a picture of her fingers touching her pussy. Her phone vibrated announcing a call. Kara let it ring on purpose three times before taking it, acting all innocent. 

"Hello?" 

"Do you really think it's smart to make me wait? Just because I'll be on a business trip the next three days, doesn't mean you can act up" Lena's voice made her shudder. 

"Oh hey Lena I was just thinking about you", Kara practically moaned through the phone. 

"I've been obviously still too kind to you. You will regret that as soon as I get back." 

Kara rubbed her clit as Lena spoke, asking in a raspy voice: "Really? What will you do to me?" 

"Take your fingers of yourself right now and get on your knees" Lena growled. 

Heat rushed through Kara's body as she obeyed, kneeling in front of the mirror, pressing the phone to her ear. 

"What are the rules while I'm gone?" 

"I'm not allowed to touch myself. And I have to send you six sexy selfies a day." 

"And you're obviously still to obey me without talking back. Is that understood?" 

"Yes ma'am" Kara said with a smirk. 

"Brat. You're really asking for it. I told you not to call me that" Lena scolded. 

"So? It's not like you can do anything about it" Kara hummed. 

"Can I not? You'll be in so much trouble when I come back. And for now. Get the butt plug!" 

Kara's eyes widened. She hadn't expected Lena to take immediate action. Still she got the butt plug Lena had given her before she left with the promise they would use it when she returned. 

"I umm... I have it..." 

"Lick it and suck on it. Then push it in your sweet little ass. I want proof of course" Lena ordered and Kara felt a new wave of arousal. 

She wetted the plug before she started to push it into herself slowly. She moaned loudly as it entered her. It hurt just a tiny bit. 

"Done, Miss Luthor" she mumbled already feeling a lot less bratty. 

"Send me a picture when we hung up. You will wear until tonight. And remember, you can't touch yourself." 

"But I have to work and I'm meeting Alex and Maggie tonight..." 

"Are you planning to show off your butt anywhere?" 

"No..." 

"Then I don't see a problem." 

"But..." 

"Backtalking again are we? Seems like I have to think of another punishment." 

"No, I'm sorry, Miss Luthor." 

"Good. Enjoy your day sweety, can't wait for your pictures." 

"You're cruel." 

"That's what you love about me." 

"I already miss you." 

"Same here, but I'll be back soon and then we'll have dinner at Machiavelli's. I really gotta run now. Kiss." 

"I can't wait. Hope everything goes well for you." 

"Thanks honey." 

With that she hung up leaving Kara horny and on her knees. How was it possible that a simple phone call was enough for Lena to do this to her? 

She bent forward, spreading her butt cheeks to take a picture for Lena. It took several attempts until she was happy with the outcome. 

'I should punish you for arousing me so much' Lena replied and added: 'You still owe me four more pictures. Text me when you get home tonight, so we can phone.' 

'Yes, Miss Luthor :P unless my hands are preoccupied with something else...' Lena send a GIF of woman with a whip making Kara grin. 

\----------------------- 

It had been an awful day at work. Kara couldn't focus on anything, the butt plug constantly reminding her of Lena. Her thoughts drifting to the last weekend. 

Cat had screamed at her a few times for messing up and not delivering any useful ideas. But Kara didn't mind, she just wanted to be done with work and meet Alex and Maggie. 

During her lunch break she had taken two pictures on the toilet, but Lena hadn't replied yet. Probably too busy. 

Now she was in a cab on her way to Alex' appartment. She made sure the driver wasn't looking as she slid her phone under her skirt. With her panties pushed to the side, she took another picture for Lena. 

'On my way to Alex now.' 

She was wearing a scarf and a pullover even though it was way too warm, but she needed to cover up. She didn't want anyone at work to see the bruises and even more important Alex shouldn't find out. 

She wouldn't understand and totally freak out, she was always too protective. 

"Come on in. Alex is on her way back from the supermarket" Maggie hugged Kara and hurried back to the kitchen. It smelled delicious. Kara followed her. 

"Mhhh what are you making?" 

"A quiche. It's in the oven already. Wanna help me make a salad?" 

"Yea sure." 

Maggie handed Kara a knife and some tomatoes. In an automatic motion Kara pulled her sleeves up, making Maggie gasp. 

"Kara what happened?" Kara quickly covered her arms again. 

"It's nothing, really." 

"You can tell me if someone is hurting you. I can help you, as a detective and as a friend." 

Kara blushed, how could she tell Maggie that she wanted to be hurt? 

"Appreciated, but don't worry, really it's nothing." They heard Alex open the door and come into the kitchen. 

"Oh hey, Kara you're already here. I brought ice cream and cookies as a dessert" she smiled hugging her sister and kissing Maggie. 

"What's wrong?" She added feeling the tension between Kara and Maggie. 

"Nothing" Kara quickly said causing Alex to eye her more closely. 

"Kara, you should at least tell Alex. I can leave you two alone if it makes you more comfortable" Maggie said a worried look displayed on her face. 

"What happened?" Alex asked now also worried. 

"Nothing. It's fine. It was just an accident" Kara tried to wave it off. 

"Show me" Alex demanded. 

"Can't you just take my word?" 

"Kara you have no reason to be embarrassed" Maggie said calmly. 

"Show me!" Alex repeated. 

Kara rolled her eyes, she knew she couldn't get out of this now and rolled up her sleeves again. To be fair it looked kind of bad, she had to admit, there were some bruises she only noticed now where Lena had grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. 

"Who did this?" Alex was furious. 

"Noone, I told you it was an accident" Kara said. 

"Don't lie to me" Alex growled. 

"Alex, calm down" Maggie interrupted: "Kara it's not your fault you can tell us." 

"There's nothing to tell. Nobody hurt me. I just uhmm...you know how clumsy I am. Can't we just eat now. I'm starving." 

"Tell me who did this? Kara we're cops we can tell that this doesn't come from an accident. It looks like someone tied you up or something." Alex stepped closer to take Kara's scarf off. 

"Alex what the fuck. I have a cold..." Kara pretended, but couldn't hold on to the scarf. 

"Oh my god...Kara... I want the name of that bastard immediately. Did he choke you or what?" 

Maggie giggled suddenly pulling Alex away from Kara. 

"Relax, babe." 

"Relax? Some asshole is hurting my sister, how can you..." 

"Are you backtalking?" Maggie asked sternly making both, Alex and Kara stare at her wide eyed. 

"Of course I am, that's serious..." 

Maggie slapped Alex hard: "Apologize. Now." 

Kara was shocked for a moment, before she understood what was going on. Alex blushed and swallowed hard still not having a clue why Maggie would start this in front of Kara. 

"I'm waiting" Maggie grew impatient. 

"We said not in front of my family..." Alex mumbled. 

Maggie rolled her eyes: "Your sister understands just fine, I'm sure." Alex turned to see Kara grinning. 

"It's unbelievable that you're not blood related and yet so similar" Maggie chuckled. 

"You're...?" Alex asked her sister. 

"I'm trying some stuff...with Lena..." Kara admitted: "So you're aswell..?" 

"Switch actually..." Alex grinned looking to Maggie. 

"Switching yes, but I'm still waiting for the apology" she growled. 

"Uhm right...I'm sorry for talking back..." Alex said. 

Maggie raised her eyebrows: "A sincere apology if you don't wanna be punished later." 

Alex glanced at Kara who watched with growing interest. Maggie tapped her fingers on the kitchen counter. 

Alex slowly lowered on her knees, blushing bright red. It was different to be humiliated like this in front of her little sister. 

"I'm sorry, Detective Sawyer" she apologized. 

"You are forgiven. Now you two make the salad while I store the ice cream." She grinned at the sisters knowing they had a lot to talk about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know when to end a chapter :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoning with Lena can be edgy

"So you're sister is a sub, too?" Lena chuckled. Kara had texted her when she returned home with the last selfie she owed her. 

Lena had called her right away and Kara told her all about the evening. 

"Well she's a switch actually. And so is Maggie. They play from time to time and go to this BDSM club. They said we should join them some time" Kara explained. 

"Hmm a club, sounds interesting. Do you want to try that?" Lena asked. 

"Uhm yea, I guess, I mean why not. Alex said they have good cocktails" Kara grinned. 

"I was actually picturing you on the floor at my feet where you can watch me enjoy the incredible cocktails" Lena hummed. Kara bit her lip feeling a warm tingle in her tummy unable to say anything. 

"Kara? You still there? You know I wouldn't expect anything you feel uncomfortable with" Lena said softly. 

"No, no don't worry, I know...I think the thought is exciting" Kara explained. 

"Exciting hm?" 

"Yes, the thought of other people watching...Maggie made Alex kneel in front of her and slapped her... I couldn't help but imagine how I'd feel in a similar situation." 

"And how did you feel walking around with our little secret all day?" Lena asked curiously. 

"I was so horny all day, seriously, I was so close to masturbating in that empty office at work. I couldn't focus for shit and I got in trouble with my boss. You really have to make up for that" Kara said cheekily. 

"Oh do I now? Don't worry I'd buy CatCo before they get you fired." 

"Ha, and then you'd be my boss and torture me even more." 

"Now I'm really considering it" Lena joked: "I could just keep you under my desk all day, having you pleasure me." 

"Stop it, please, or I will really start touching myself." 

"Aww my poor girl can't take a little bit of waiting. Well go ahead touch yourself" Lena said. 

"Uhm I wasn't joking. I don't remember the last time being that horny." 

"I figured. Go ahead." 

"So you won't punish me?" 

"Oh I will for your bratty behaviour this morning, but for now I am allowing you to touch yourself." 

"Wow, thanks, that is... unexpected..." Kara said grinning. 

"Well I might be cruel, but I have my moments" Lena laughed: "Now be good and give me a nice show." 

Lena switched to the video mode, smiling at Kara. Kara quickly ran her fingers through her hair before she turned the camera on herself. She had only put a comfortable top and shorts on after she had undressed for Lena's picture. Lena was already under the covers only showing her shoulders and the straps of a lace top. 

"As good as you look in that, I prefer you naked" Lena mused her green eyes running over the small screen. 

"Stripping on camera. I was warned that this might happen when I move to a big city" Kara joked and Lena chuckled. 

"You know the bad influence of the Luthors." Kara pulled her top of, groping her own boobs. 

"Uh slow down there, I can't see properly" Lena interrupted. 

"Sorry I'm still a newbie at this" Kara grinned and repositioned her phone. She softly pulled on her nipples until they were rock hard. She removed her pants but didn't bother to change the camera perspective. 

"Kara..." Lena said warningly. Kara moaned smirking at the dark haired woman. 

"You will regret that" Lena said sternly: "Put me between your legs. I wanna see everything." 

"Ah come on, I was just joking around" Kara said winking as she put the phone between her legs. 

"You are to behave not to joke around" Lena said in a strict voice but she looked more than satisfied with her new view. 

Kara spread her legs widely, and Lena was able to see the glistening folds and even get a look at the butt plug. 

"Hmm sexy. Now touch yourself" Lena said sipping on the cognac she had poured herself earlier. 

Kara's fingers spread her pussylips to show even more of herself, while her other hand started to rub her clit. It was arousing to know that Lena was watching her so closely and she was grateful that she was allowed to touch herself after all. 

She pushed two fingers inside herself. Even though the butt plug was rather small she could feel it and the feeling of both her holes being filled made her moan loudly. 

"Uhh fuck Lena I'm so close" Kara said breathless. She fucked herself faster and harder, spreading her legs a bit wider. Lena enjoyed the show and she was excited to see Kara come, but she had other plans for her. Kara rubbed her clit, pushing her head back into her pillow. 

"I'm gonna cum. Please, please Lena let me cum." 

"Hands off yourself" Lena barked. 

"No, no, no please I'm so close, I have to..." 

"You have to obey me and I won't repeat myself." Kara fought herself to take her hands away from her throbbing center. 

She whined in frustration as she felt her pussy pulsating around nothingness. She needed a moment before she was ready to lift the phone to her reddend face. 

"Aww my poor girl" Lena hummed with an evil smile: "You didn't actually think I'd let you cum did you?" 

"I...uhm...didn't think you'd be that mean" Kara said. 

"Well you'll think about it next time when you feel like a brat" Lena said sternly making Kara roll her eyes. 

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Lena asked her eyes narrowing. Kara bit her lip, knowing she'd be screwed. 

"Sorry, Miss Luthor" she mumbled quickly. 

"You better be" Lena said with a hard glare: "But just to make sure, I want you to edge yourself when you wake up and before you go to sleep until I'm back." 

Kara stared at her in disbelief. "Please you can't do that. I'm sorry Miss Luthor." 

"I can and I will. Trust me if you're being good the reward will be amazing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian drama: Lena is back but cancels their date

"Kiiiiiiiiiiira" Cat yelled and Kara ran into her Boss' office. After all this time Cat still couldn't get her name right, but she couldn't be bothered with it any longer. 

It was the late afternoon and Kara was about to finish the most boring article she had to write so far. She could barely focus and checked the clock more than her spelling. 

Lena would arrive soon, finally back from her business trip and they would meet for dinner. Kara's pussy was dripping from the thought alone, in the last three days she hadn't been allowed to cum while constantly being aroused. It was torture. 

"Where's your article? I want to proofread" Cat said not bothering to even look up from her screen. 

"I'm not quite done, Miss Grant, I'll send it to you in a bit" Kara apologized. 

Normally Miss Grant wouldn't proofread, but this article was about her son winning the science fair at his school. 

"It's almost 5. How can you not be ready?" Cat asked looking up after all. 

"I've been busy researching" Kara managed to lie. 

"Research what exactly?" 

"Uhm you know...this and that..." 

"No I don't know, but I would like to, because the performance you've been showing the last days was unacceptable" Cat said dismissively. 

"Uhm I heard that Lena Luthor was on a business trip err thinking about cooperating with NASA and invest in space technology to discover alien life" Kara explained. 

It was true but Lena hadn't told her officially, because she liked to keep her plans secret until everything was safe. She didn't like the press sneaking around and assuming stuff about her and her company. 

Kara didn't know how the talks with NASA had turned out, but Lena had sound optimistic, so she assumed it would be fine to share the news with Cat. 

"Oh well that sounds interesting indeed. The people always love to hear about aliens and space stuff. I will call Lena right away to ask her about it, we've already met a few times and are quite close." 

"Uh, but I could do that for you. Remember I interviewed her a couple of weeks ago." 

"No, Kira, you finish your article. But that was good work. I'm glad you finally found some useful sources." 

Kara's heart dropped, she just hoped everything had gone well and Lena wouldn't be mad. She watched Cat phoning as she said down to finish the article half-heartedly. 

Cat was still phoning when Kara handed her the article half an hour later. She motioned Kara to stay. 

"An exclusive interview sounds great. I will send Miss Danvers to your office tomorrow. Mhm. Okay. Of course your secret is safe with me, Lena. We should meet for dinner sometime. The two most successful and powerful people of the city...I'm looking forward to that...Good. Yes. Have a pleasant evening. Bye bye." Cat hung up and beamed at Kara. 

"That was really good work, Kira. Noone else knows about these plans so far and you will interview her tomorrow at eleven. This could be your first cover story. Please come in at 9, so we can go through your questions." 

"Yes, Miss Grant, thank you for the opportunity." 

"Oh you should thank Miss Luthor, she specifically asked for you. Apparently you left a good impression on her." 

"Oh, that's great. Did she say anything else? Did she sound mad?" 

"Mad? Why would she be mad? She was just surprised that we already approached her before they had anything officially announced. A damn good source you found there." 

"Uhm thanks Miss Grant. See you tomorrow then..." 

Kara hurried out of the office, checking her phone to text Lena how sorry she was. 

'We'll talk about that tomorrow. I'm sorry, I won't be able to meet you for dinner tonight, I still have some important things at work to take care of.' 

'Please, Lena, I'm sorry. Please let me explain.' 

'As I said, tomorrow. I'm still really busy.' 

Lena was angry with Kara for using personal information for work, but she couldn't be bothered with that right now. 

There was an emergency in the lab and one of her scientists got hurt. While he was brought to the ER, Lena tried to find out what exactly went wrong. 

These kind of mistakes shouldn't happen. She silenced her phone asking her assistant to only update her on news from the hospital. 

Kara was frantic as her calls to Lena were left unanswered. She knew she had done something terribly wrong but she felt it wasn't okay to be ignored. Instead of driving home she went to Alex and Maggie. 

Maggie was working late and Alex was just watching TV, happy to see her sister. 

"Kara, nice surprise, I thought you had a date tonight" she greeted her. Kara just fell into Alex arms sobbing. 

"Oh hey, what's wrong? What happened?" Alex was worried as she pulled her sister inside. 

"She...hates...me...now. Oh Alex I fucked up, but it's no reason to break up with me" Kara cried as Alex made her sit on the couch. 

"Lena broke up with you?" Alex said confused trying her best to understand Kara. 

"Yes, I mean no, but she didn't wanna see me tonight and she doesn't take my calls. Why am I so stupid." 

Alex rubbed Kara's back soothingly: "Why don't you tell me what happened from the beginning?" 

"I...I told Miss Grant about the NASA project and now she hates me." 

"What NASA project?" 

"Lena wants to invest in a space project with NASA and she didn't want the press to know, but Miss Grant was screaming at me, I thought she'd fire me so I lied that I was researching and..." Kara sobbed again loudly before she finished to explain the rest of the story to Alex. 

"But Kara she didn't break up with you. She obviously wants to see you or she wouldn't have specifically asked for you tomorrow. She's probably just tired after the business trip..." Alex tried to reason. 

"But then why doesn't she take my calls. She probably just asked me to interview her so she can make the break up official tomorrow." 

"Well maybe she is just too angry to talk to you right now. It's not fair, but understandable if she needs time to calm down." 

"I just want her to know if was an accident. I would never misuse her trust for work." 

"Well maybe try to call her again tomorrow morning before work." Kara took her phone out. She had called Lena at least ten times and messaged her twice as many apologies and explanations. 

"Why can't she answer right now?" Kara whined showing Alex the phone. "Look she hasn't even read the messages, she's probably already blocked me." 

"Kara, don't be childish now. She just went to bed or is still working or something. Did you already eat? We could order a pizza and watch a movie together..." 

"I don't want it to end, I'm so happy with her." 

"It won't end, or I'll end her" Alex grinned making Kara laugh. 

She cuddled up to her big sister: "Pizza sounds good. And ice cream." 

Once the pizza arrived and they watched one of Kara's romantic comedies, Alex asked: "So you really like Lena, hm?" 

"Yes, I've never felt like this with anyone" Kara admitted. She already felt calmer with some food in her stomach and if it hadn't been Alex she had been embarrassed for freaking out. 

"I know what you mean. With Maggie everything just felt different. Like I finally found my match." 

"Yea, she's just perfect for me. That's why I don't want it to end." 

"It won't end. She'd be stupid to break up over some small mistake." 

"I just don't understand why she doesn't text me, she usually does before she goes to bed." 

"Well, she was maybe to exhausted. And if she plays games with you, she isn't worth your love, don't forget that, okay?" 

"I guess..." 

Kara fell asleep on the couch, her phone still in head. She was woken the next day by Alex, as she wanted to leave for work. 

"What time is it?" Kara mumbled. 

"Almost 7. If you want I drop you off at home so you can get changed and all." 

Kara smiled thankful as Alex handed her a cup of coffee. 

"My phone is dead" she said anxious to check if Lena had answered her. 

"I'm sure she texted you" Alex tried to calm Kara down. 

She dropped her little sister off and went to work. Kara plugged her phone in, turning it on. The picture of her and Alex that she used as a screensaver appeared. 

The only messages she had received were an email from Cat with suggestions for questions and a message from Winn asking when she had time for a games night with him and James. 

She ignored both and went to take a shower. By now she was angry, how could Lena just ignore her like that. It was just wrong and not okay. 

\------------- 

Lena had a horrible night. It took until 3 am until they figured out the problem and she could finally go home to get some hours of sleep. 

The scientist had survived and was in a stable condition. She woke up only at ten, rushing to get ready and drive to hospital to pay him a visit. 

When Lena arrived at L-Corp it was already 11:30 and Kara was sitting in front of her office looking furious. 

"Miss Danvers is here for the interview" her assistant informed her: "Is everything alright with..." 

"Yes, he's okay. Could you make me a coffee please." 

"Of course, should I make one for Miss Danvers aswell?" 

"No, she had more than enough as I can see" Lena said cooly looking at the large coffee to go in Kara's hand. 

Kara had only overheard the last part and was raging. Lena apparently wanted to treat her like an ex already, so she might aswell tell Miss CEO what she thought of her. 

Lena led her into her giant office, sitting down behind the desk, motioning for Kara to sit aswell. Her face was emotionless and calm, and that drove Kara insane. It would have been easier to cope with Lena screaming at her. Kara refused to sit. 

"I don't think I'll stay that long" she said harshly. She had never been able to control her emotions. 

Lena raised an eyebrow, asking calmly: "Oh and why is that?" 

"Like you wouldn't know" Kara snapped. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You don't have to pretend now. Honestly I get that you're mad, but it was just an accident, I didn't tell Cat on purpose. I thought she'd fire me. And yes of course I shouldn't have said anything, but I did and I apologized and ignoring me like that is just the worst move. Just because you are rich and sexy and can have any girl, doesn't mean you can treat others like shit. I mean how hard could it be to return a call or text me back. But no I guess you're too important to text your ex girlfriends. But I'm here now so you should at least have the balls to do the break up yourself after you let me wait for half an hour" Kara practically screamed the last words stomping up and down in front of the desk. 

Lena folded her arms, leaning back in her chair. She hadn't checked her phone since last night and even though a part of her could understand Kara's anger, her night had been too terrible to put up with this right now. She stayed cool, she was never one to explode. 

"Are you done?" Lena asked coldly. 

Kara felt suddenly insecure, but tried to appear as angry as before, nodding. 

"Sit down now" Lena ordered. 

"No, I..." 

"You do as I say" Lena hissed shooting her a furious look. 

Kara still felt like she was right, but slumped down in the chair, looking like a stubborn teenager. 

A knock on the door announced Lena's assistant who brought the coffee. She asked if they needed anything else. 

"No, thank you. Please make sure that I will not be disturbed in the next hour." The assistant nodded and closed the door from outside. Lena took a sip of her coffee, closing her eyes for a moment. 

"Why are you putting on such a show? Just get over with it" Kara snapped. Lena took a deep breath, leaning forward and slapping Kara hard. 

"I think you forget who you're talking to" she said with a dangerous tone. Kara swallowed hard, blushing and feeling the familiar tingle in her tummy. 

"So, Miss Danvers" Lena spat out the words: "Care to explain to me, what exactly got into you?" 

Kara blushed even more as she stammered: "You...you didn't take my calls, and I thought you break up with me..." 

"I told you I was busy with work. We had an emergency, one of the scientists is in hospital right now and I told you that we would talk about everything today. But instead of apologizing, begging for forgiveness for your mistake and wrongdoing, you come in here, scream at me like a mad woman and insult me" Lena's voice was calm as ever, but there was no trace of her usual warmth and love. 

"I'm sorry, I thought you were just making an excuse because you didn't want to see me anymore." 

"Sorry is not enough, Kara. I had a terrible night and I was really looking forward to spend some time with my girlfriend, even if it's just work." 

"Please, Lena, I'm really sorry, I know I overreacted, I just, I was...I didn't want you to leave me. I love you. And I don't want to be without you again" Kara's eyes widened and her heart beat faster. 

She felt tears in her eyes. She hadn't meant to say this. She hadn't meant to get so emotional. Lena stared at Kara. She hadn't expected these words. Seeing Kara so vulnerable made her soften up right away. 

"Oh Kara, baby, I'd never break up with you. I'm sorry I scared you. I really didn't check my phone at all and thought we could talk about everything today. I...I love you too much to ignore you on purpose." 

Kara wiped the tears out of her eyes. Lena got up and walked around the desk to kiss Kara lovingly. They hugged tight and stood still for some time. 

"I'm so happy to have you" Kara whispered breaking the silence. Lena smiled at her. 

"Good, I hope you still feel that way after your punishment" she said with a smirk. 

"Uhm punishment?" 

"You didn't think your impertinence would go unpunished?" 

"I guess not..." 

"Bend over my desk" Lena commanded, letting go of Kara. 

"Err right now? Here?" 

Lena looked at her with a stone cold gaze: "Did I stutter?" 

"No, Miss Luthor." Lena raised her eyebrows expectantly and Kara hurried to bend over the desk, facing the large panorama window. 

"So, darling, what on earth made you think screaming at your Mistress was a good idea?" Lena hummed, stepping behind Kara. 

She opened the blonde's pants and pulled them down. Her hand stroking over Kara's bare ass, making the woman squirm. 

"I uhm...I'm sorry Miss Luthor, I didn't think..." Kara apologized. 

"Oh you didn't think? Well that sounds like a valid excuse of course" Lena said sarcastically. 

She stepped back, opening one of the drawers of her desk. Kara couldn't see what she got out. Lena brushed the crop over Kara's ass. 

"You will receive 30 blows. You will count them and apologize after each. Understood?" 

"Yes, Miss Luthor." 

Lena smiled, grabbing Kara's butt to massage it for a bit. Kara moaned, she had craved Lena's touch for the last days and wanted nothing more than to be good for her. 

She felt bad for acting up like a stupid teenager and she was more than willing to receive the punishment. Lena pulled her hands away and stepped back. She swung the crop and it landed on Kara's ass, leaving a light pink spot. 

"One. I'm sorry for screaming at you, Miss Luthor." Lena didn't wait long before the next strike. 

"Two. I'm sorry for screaming at you, Miss Luthor." 

After the twelves lash Kara whined out, her bottom was already reddening, but she kept counting and apologizing. 

It took another six lashes and Kara started to cry and sob, begging Lena for forgiveness. Lena paused to make sure Kara was still okay. As she confirmed, she received the next blow. 

"19. Please forgive my poor behaviour, Miss Luthor." 

After the 30th strike, Kara sobbed loudly, repeating the apology over and over. Her ass was glowing red and Lena put the crop aside. She pulled Kara into a hug, and kissed her tears away. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell Miss Grant about the NASA project. I really didn't mean to. Please forgive me." 

"My sweet girl, you've been so good during your punishment. It's all forgiven now. Don't worry. I love you." 

"I love you too" Kara whispered pressing into Lena's embrace. 

"I still need to sort some stuff out, but how about I take you for lunch and we'll take the rest of the day off?" Lena suggested. 

"I don't think I can. Miss Grant is waiting for the interview" Kara said apologetic. Lena pulled Kara into a kiss. 

"Kneel." 

Kara didn't think twice and knelt in front of Lena. Lena stepped out of her underwear, underneath her skirt. She positioned herself in front of Kara with her knees closed. Then she picked up the phone. 

"Yes, hello, Cat....of course, Miss Danvers is still here. She's so charming and her questions were on point." Kara looked up at Lena in confusion. 

"Exactly. And I was wondering if I could keep her for the day, to give her some insight in my other projects." Lena was opening her legs, giving Kara a very delicate view. 

"Oh, yes Miss Danvers has shown huge interest." Lena snapped her fingers, pointing to her skirt. Kara understood and started to eat her out. 

Lena smirked: "Yes, that's right, a good journalist knows where to put her finger. I'm already looking forward to the article. After all that my brother did, I'm so grateful for this unbiased writing. I'll call you about that dinner. Yes. Thank you. Bye Cat." 

She hung up grinning down at Kara who was busy licking Lena. Her tongue was flicking against Lena's clit, making the CEO moan and squirm. 

"I'll never take a business trip without you again. You can't imagine how I missed your tongue. Oh this is good" Lena moaned. 

Kara's tongue slid inside Lena, and circled through her slit. She enjoyed making her girlfriend feel good. Lena pulled on Kara's hair as she was getting closer. 

"That's it, Kara. Ohh you're so good for me" Lena moaned loudly as she was shaken by an orgasm. Her legs shivered and she pressed Kara's head hard against her pussy, grinding on her tongue, before she let go. She kissed Kara and pulled her up to stand. 

"Now, babe, it's time for your present. I bought you a nice little something on my trip. Close your eyes and spread your legs." 

Kara was curious, but she did exactly what Lena said, shivering with anticipation. Lena's fingers cupped her pussy and rubbed her clit softly. 

Kara was already wet and she felt like she could cum immediately after all the waiting. Lena pulled away and Kara could feel something slide into her pussy, filling her out nicely. 

"Hmmm what is that?" She asked with her eyes still closed. 

"You'll see" Lena grinned: "Get dressed. I'm hungry." 

Kara pulled her pants up, still feeling what she assumed was a dildo inside her. 

"How about you enjoy this amazing view, while I finish up?" Lena suggested even though Kara knew she had no choice. 

She was a bit disappointed that Lena wasn't going to make her come just yet, but stood at the window. She heard Lena typing as she suddenly felt a vibration inside her pussy. 

"Whoa what..." Kara stammered turning to Lena, looking for something to hold on to. 

"I just thought it might be fun to try..." Lena said innocently still typing. She used a higher setting, making Kara moan. 

The blonde woman grabbed Lena's chair, her legs all wobbly as the vibrator penetrated her. 

"Ohhh fuck, I think I'm gonna cum" Kara said barely able to stand. Lena turned the vibrator off, making Kara whine as she tried to hump herself against the chair. 

"We really need to work on that self control" Lena tutted, turning the vibrator back on. 

"Now come for me" she said with a smile and Kara fell to her knees screaming as she finally felt the relieve of an incredible orgasm.


	6. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, Kara is surprised at work: a lunch with Cat and Lena

"Won't you join us for lunch?" Lena asked with a smile as she passed Kara's desk at CatCo. 

"Uhm, hi, Miss Luthor" Kara stammered looking up confused. Lena hadn't told her that she'd be at CatCo today. 

"That is an excellent idea. Kira should join us. Ugh I forgot my scarf. I'll be right back" Cat said already walking back to her office. 

"You're so cute when you're confused. I want you to put that in. Now" Lena whispered but didn't leave a trace of doubt that Kara had no choice. 

She handed Kara a small box that she knew too well by now. 

"I thought I'm supposed to join you." 

"Exactly" Lena raised her eyebrows and smirked at her. 

"But I can't..." 

"Oh yes you can, and if you keep arguing, I'll confiscate your slip" Lena's eyes narrowed and Kara bit her lip. 

She stood up, holding the box tight and quickly walked to the toilet. Lena couldn't help but glance at Kara's ass in her tight skirt. 

Inside the stall Kara opened the box with the vibrator. She didn't know what Lena planned, but she knew she'd suffer if she didn't obey. She pulled her slip down and slid a finger between her pussylips. 

The short encounter with Lena had been enough to wet her slightly. She rubbed her clit, closing her eyes imagining Lena touching her. 

She pushed the tip of the vibrator against her hole and had to keep herself from moaning. She felt the toy stretching her as she pushed it deeper. Kara bit her lip as her pussy clenched around the vibrator. 

She enjoyed the feeling of being so full and she had to force herself to pull her panties back up. Wishing she could just go home with Lena instead of having lunch with Cat, she walked back to her desk. 

Lena was sitting on the edge of her desk checking her smartphone, while Cat was still busy explaining something to her assistant. Lena looked up and activated the vibrator. 

Kara stopped immediately trying to keep her composure. She shot Lena a look, but her girlfriend just raised her eyebrows, daring Kara to say anything. 

"Something wrong, Miss Danvers?" She asked with a devilish grin. 

"No-nothing Miss Luthor" Kara forced out. 

"Mhm, good girl" Lena whispered and turned the vibrator off again. 

Kara let out a breath as Cat finally came back. 

"I really should fire that girl" she said rolling her eyes as the three women walked out. 

\-------------- 

"I'm so happy we finally get to do this" Cat says reading the menu. 

"Same here. Networking is so important" Lena agrees glancing at Kara. 

"And it's great that you and Kira work so well together, I'm thinking about expanding the science resort." 

"That sounds amazing, Cat." 

"I know. Kira and I were also thinking about a new social media format, targeting girls with more feminist and diverse content." 

"Yea we were thinking about introducing women in...ohhh" Kara interrupted herself when she felt the vibrator turn on suddenly. 

"What's wrong Kira?" Cat asked concerned while Lena showed her most innocent smile. 

"Uhm nothing, I'm fine, I just thought I saw someone. Ugh nevermind" Kara said awkwardly and blushed. 

"Mhm. Well, anyway, we wanted to introduce women in power as role models and well, you'd be perfect to start with" Cat said. Lena watched Kara closely who tried her best to keep a calm face. 

"I'm flattered. Of course I'd love to be part of this. Really Cat thank you." Lena turned the vibrator off and Kara was relieved yet disappointed. 

"Are the ladies ready to order?" The waitor asked with a wide smile. Cat and Lena ordered, and just as Kara opened her mouth, Lena tapped on the app on her phone. 

"I'd like the.. whoaaaa" Kara shut her mouth quickly. 

"Kira what is wrong with you today?" 

"Uhm sorry, I just saw how incredible that lady's salad looks" Kara blushed again. 

The waitor turned around: "So a Caesar Salad for you?" 

"Mhhm yes please" Kara mumbled. 

She wasn't a huge fan of salad, but it was just too awkward. Lena had a hard time not to chuckle. The waitor smiled at the three women and left. 

Cat gave Kara a questioning look, but didn't say anything. Lena used a higher setting and Kara had to bite her lip to prevent herself from moaning. 

Her eyes begged Lena, but she wasn't sure for what. On the one hand she wanted the vibrations to stop, she already felt so humiliated. On the other hand she was desperate to come not caring about the other people in the restaurant. Lena smiled at Kara and turned the vibrator off. 

Kara let out a sigh, luckily Cat got distracted by a friend of hers that entered the restaurant. 

"Excuse me for a second." Lena nodded politely. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kara whined as soon as Cat was gone. 

"So you want me to stop?" Lena asked raising an eyebrow. 

"No, yes, ugh I'm so horny now. You're terrible" Kara whispered. 

Lena turned the vibrator to the highest setting, making Kara gasp. 

"And you're not exactly respectful" Lena said sternly but smirking. She enjoyed seeing Kara suffering like this. 

"Sorry, Miss Luthor" Kara whispered barely able to contain a moan. 

"Remember you have to ask before you come" Lena said. 

"In front of Miss Grant?!" Kara gritted her teeth, her hands holding on tight to the table, until her knuckles turned white, she was already really close. 

"Well I'll allow you to rephrase the question" Lena chuckled and turned the vibrator off again. Kara groaned wanting more. 

"I'm proud you ordered a salad by the way, you really don't eat enough greens, sweetie" Lena grinned enjoying the look of need in Kara's eyes. 

Kara huffed: "You owe me a cheeseburger and fries." Lena laughed and Cat returned. 

"Sorry, I just haven't seen Emily in forever. She is a surgeon at the General Hospital. She'd also make a great role model for our new campaign." 

The food arrived. Cat and Lena were talking about a guy they both knew and disliked for his misogynist attitude. 

Kara could barely focus, she only felt her needy pussy clenching around the vibrator. She was incredibly wet and had to stop herself from trying to grind on the chair. 

Halfway through the meal Lena turned the vibrator back on. Taken by surprise Kara let her fork fall down on her plate making a loud noise. 

"I know it must be exciting to eat with the two most powerful persons of National City, but you have no reason to be that nervous" Cat said. 

"Uhm yes, Miss Grant, I'm just err not used to...whoa err not used to eat in such incredible company" Kara managed to say while Lena turned the vibrator higher. 

Kara quickly stuffed some salad in her mouth to muffle her moan. Lena was amused. She had almost finished her pasta and was ready for the big finale. 

"So when are you planning to start with your campaign?" Lena asked. 

"Well the designer has already made several suggestions for the pages, so if you have time we publish next week" Cat explains. 

Lena tries not to stare at Kara too much, but she enjoys seeing her girlfriend squirm and quiver as she's trying her best not to show how close she is. 

"So what will you need from my side?" Lena asked. 

"A photo shoot, I'll send James Olsen to you, we want the pictures to be authentic in your work environment. And then of course an interview about your career path and maybe some personal information, encouraging words and that" Cat said with a smile. 

"Can I come?" Kara said a bit too loud. She blushed and quickly added: "And do the interview." 

Lena smirked, deciding to let her suffer a bit more: "I think that's up to Cat." 

Kara looked at her in disbelief, her eyes desperate, needing to come so badly. 

"Well if it's okay with you. Kara has done great work with the last interview" Cat said. 

"Of course. I enjoy having Kara around. Let me check my calendar" Lena said with lust glistening in her eyes. 

Kara was bright red, she couldn't wait much longer. 

"Okay, you can come" Lena said and added after a short pause: "Tomorrow." 

Kara didn't hear the last word, her blood was rushing in her ears as she tried to control her body's movements. 

She pressed her lips together, but still a relieved scream escaped her mouth. Cat raised her eyebrows looking at the young reporter and Lena grinned wide. 

"I'm just so happy about this project" Kara tried to explain still breathless. 

Her pussy was pulsating around the vibrator, her legs were shaking. Cat rolled her eyes. 

"I like your enthusiasm" Lena smirked and finally turned the vibrator off.


	7. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are going to the Club with Maggie and Alex.

“You’re nervous hm?” Lena asked with a sympathetic smile.

“You aren’t?” Kara asked anxiously.

Alex and Maggie had invited them to the BDSM club and Kara had agreed enthusiastically. But now that she had to face the reality of actually going, she wasn’t so sure anymore. 

“I have been to clubs and parties like that before. We won’t do anything you feel uncomfortable with, I promise. And if it’s all too much, we can always go to a private room” Lena said with a soothing voice, softly stroking Kara’s hair.

Kara leaned in to the touch. She loved how Lena could comfort her. With the dark-haired woman by her side, she felt like the strongest woman on earth. She kissed Lena’s cheek, along her jawline to her lips, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Lena smiled into the kiss, enjoying it for some time before softly pushing Kara back. The blonde woman pouted.

“We have to get dressed or do you want to keep your sister waiting? I’d bet she has no problem spanking you”, Lena grinned turning to the closet. 

“Oh will she be the Domme tonight?” Kara replied. It was one thing to have a bossy sister, another to see her as a sexual being. They mutually agreed that they couldn’t really imagine having sex with each other. Nevertheless, the thought of playing with one another was intriguing and they had a long talk this morning about how it would become a pleasurable evening for the four of them without any awkward moments. 

“No, Maggie, but Alex still outranks you” Lena teased and took a box from the top shelf.

“Three against one? Oh I totally forgot, there is this really important thing at work, I need to do tonight and I think I can’t come” Kara took a step back. 

“Kneel” Lena said sharply turning back around. 

Kara didn’t think twice and dropped to her knees on the spot. Lena smiled contently and looked down to her girlfriend.

“It’s not three against one. It’s four for an amazing night. And after all you’re mine and mine only. Nobody gets too touch you without my permission” Lena explained softly. She opened the box, showing Kara a leather collar with an emerald set in the front. It matched Lena’s eye colour perfectly and Kara thought it was beautiful.

“You will wear this tonight, so everybody knows who you belong to.” Lena said getting it out of the box, but waiting for Kara to show her consent.   
Kara smiled happily, she knew how protected the collar would make her feel. She lifted her hair, bowing her head slightly. Lena put the collar around Kara’s neck, fastening it in the back.

“Thank you, Miss Luthor” Kara whispered smiling up at her girlfriend. 

“You’re welcome”, Lena returned the smiled and bent down to kiss Kara: “It suits you perfectly. Now what will we be wearing?”

“You should just be naked” Kara smirked.

“Careful or I’ll have you be naked all evening” Lena threatened with a grin. She picked out a tight black dress for herself, matching high-heels, because she knew how they turned Kara on. For Kara she picked silken lingerie. They had agreed beforehand that Kara wasn’t ready to show herself naked publicly. 

“That will look amazing with your collar. We really have to hurry now.” Lena said with a glance to the clock. 

\-----------------------------

They arrived only five minutes too late at the club. Kara was unbearably nervous, so Lena took her hand and tried to calm her down. 

“Just remember: we can always leave” Lena whispered and Kara nodded.

Maggie and Alex were waiting for them in front of the club. They hugged each other and went inside. 

A woman, wearing a see-through shirt, a short skirt and a collar greeted Maggie and Alex friendly, taking their coats. Kara looked astonished at her sister who was only wearing a thong. 

“I see you brought friends”, she said with a smile. 

“Yes, Lena and Kara. It’s their first time here, but we hope not their last time”, Maggie introduced the couple. 

“I sure hope so, too. It’s always nice to see some new faces. My name is Lynn. I am one of the club slaves. Always at your service. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask”, the woman said, now also taking Lena’s and Kara’s coat. She wished them a pleasant evening and Maggie led them into a dimly lit room. 

It looked almost like a regular bar. There were tables, sofas, even a stage, music was playing in the background, a bar tender was mixing drinks and waitresses were walking around.

Then again the waitresses were only wearing collars. There were subs kneeling next to the tables and sofas, while their mistresses were enjoying their drinks talking to each other. Kara looked around wide-eyed, trying to take it all in. 

They followed Maggie to a sofa in the corner. Alex dropped to her knees immediately, while Lena and Maggie sat on the couch. Kara was still busy scanning her surroundings until Lena cleared her throat. She raised her eyebrows at Kara, who quickly knelt next to her girlfriend. 

“We can show you our private room here later. Regulars can rent them permanently, but there are many for guests. It’s nice if you don’t want to go home right after a session and you can store some things here, but they also provide any toy you can imagine” Maggie explained.

“Impressive. I sure like the fact that there is only women here” Lena smiled. Kara eyed her sister who had her head slightly bowed and was looking to the ground. Always the perfect, good girl, Kara thought to herself with a grin. 

“I wouldn’t have thought that there are so many lesbians in town who are into BDSM” Kara now joined the conversation. All three women looked at her.

“Did I give you permission to talk?” Lena asked sternly. 

“No, but…” Kara looked at her guiltily. 

“Shut it or I’ll gag you” Lena hissed. Kara quickly swallowed her response, looking over to Alex who could barely hide a grin. 

“Alex! Drinks!” Maggie ordered who also noticed the amusement in her sub’s face. Alex stood up, looking expectantly at Lena. 

“I’ll have a long island ice-tea,” Lena said and Kara looked up to her: “And water for Kara.” 

“Yes, Miss Luthor”, Alex said politely, walking over to the bar. 

“Alex is well trained. Maybe I should sent Kara over for a couple of weeks” Lena joked. 

“That’s just her military training. And trust me, she can be a brat” Maggie chuckled. 

Alex returned with the drinks, handing Maggie her cocktail first, then Lena her drink and lastly she put a bowl of water in front of Kara. Kara looked up at her in disbelief and Alex giggled. 

“What’s the matter?” Maggie asked looking between Kara and Alex. 

“Kara is not used to drinking out of bowls,” Lena explained with a slight grin.

“Did you know that?” Maggie asked sternly looking to Alex who kneeled back down next to her. 

“She might have mentioned it” Alex shrugged with a smirk. Maggie grabbed Alex’ hair pulling it back, forcing her to look up. 

“Try again” Maggie hissed, slapping her hard.

“Yes, ma’am, sorry. Kara mentioned it when we talked about tonight, ma’am,” Alex corrected herself quickly. Maggie let go of her hair, looking to Lena. 

“No harm done. Kara might as well try it now” Lena said lightly pointing to the bowl in front of Kara. 

Kara blushed bright red. The thought alone felt so humiliating. She looked up to Lena to check if she was serious, but her girlfriend only raised her eyebrows expectantly. Her mouth was dry, so she slowly bend her head down and dipped her tongue into the water. Kara wondered how dogs did it as she tried to get enough water out of the bowl. 

She glanced sideways seeing Lena’s high-heels and couldn’t deny that it aroused her to be humiliated like that by her Mistress. When she felt like she had enough, she sat back up, looking at Lena, who smiled at her proudly. Kara felt a warm tingle inside her tummy.

She turned her gaze to Alex and couldn’t help sticking her tongue out at her. 

“Alright, enough of this. We want to enjoy this evening not watch your sisterly bickering” Lena said.

“She started it” Kara said.

“I was just getting you water” Alex defended herself. 

“In a bowl” Kara argued.

“Water is water” Alex grinned.

“I said, enough!” Lena’s voice was sharp, silencing Alex and Kara.

“So much for the good behaviour” Maggie said looking dismissively at Alex: “How old are you two?” The two sisters kept quiet looking to the ground. 

“Apologize. Now” Lena growled. 

“Sorry” Alex mumbled.

“Yea, uhm sorry” Kara repeated rolling her eyes. Alex grinned at her sister. It reminded them too much of how their mom used to make them settle their fights as kids. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t go unnoticed by Maggie and Lena. Lena shook her head and Maggie rolled her eyes. Lena bent forward to whisper something in Maggie’s ear. The detective smirked and nodded enthusiastically.

“Alright, you’ve just earned yourselves a punishment. We’ll move this to our private room until you learn how to behave in public” Maggie snapped furiously: “Alex show Kara to our room.”

“We want both of you naked, kneeling in a corner of the room” Lena added. 

“Yes, Miss Luthor, yes, Detective Sawyer” Alex said submissively attempting to stand up. 

Maggie placed a firm hand on Alex’ shoulder, pushing her back down: “Nobody told you to stand up.”

Alex blushed, glancing to Kara, before she crawled to their room. 

“That’s all your fault, Alex” Kara blamed her sister as soon as they entered the room. 

“They were just looking for an excuse to punish us anyway” Alex shrugged with a grin, taking her thong off. Kara knew she was right and she was very excited to see what the two women had planned for them. She undressed aswell and both of them kneeled in opposite corners of the room, facing the wall. 

Maggie and Lena smiled at each other, waiting until the sisters were out of sight to elaborate their plan, exchanging the preferences and dislikes of their subs. Sipping their drinks, they took their time, until they followed them to the private room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrrrrrrrryyyy I didn't mean to stop here with a cliffhanger. 
> 
> I promise I try to continue as soon as possible to let you know what happens in the private room ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private room party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes a bit of pet-play and choking, but all in all it's pretty soft ;)

"Shh I think I hear them" Alex silenced Kara and both of them straightened up again. 

The door opened only seconds later, but none of them dared to turn around. 

"We must be in the wrong room" Lena chuckled: "These two good girls certainly can't be ours." 

"A shame they still up for a punishment. Just imagine how nicely we could treat them otherwise" Maggie grinned. 

"Turn around, both of you" Lena's command was sharp and the sisters complied instantly. 

Their eyes flashed up to the two dommes but quickly settled back to the floor. Maggie was carrying the water bowl and placed it on the ground. 

Lena walked over to Alex, a leash in hand: "So you think it's funny to trick your sister?" 

Her voice was low and Kara felt a twitch in her stomach even though she wasn't addressed. Once more she was astonished that Lena's voice was enough to get her so excited. 

"Uhm it was just an accident, Miss Luthor, I didn't do it on purpose" Alex explained. 

Maggie scoffed giving Alex' lie away and giving her a stern glance. Alex caught her eye and guiltily bit her lip. It was impossible to lie to Maggie, that made her such a good detective. 

"So you usually drink out of bowls like a dog?" Lena asked with a devilish grin. 

"No, Miss Luthor" Alex admitted. 

"Then how could you accidentally order a bowl?" Lena continued. 

"Uhmm" Alex couldn't think of a good excuse to cover her initial lie. 

Lena slapped her hard. Maggie had told her beforehand how much Alex was turned on by that. Kara watched them with growing satisfaction that she wasn't the one being punished. 

"Well, answer her!" Maggie screamed at Alex. The rough tone always aroused her and Alex already felt her pussy betraying her already. 

"I...well...er...okay I maybe wanted to tease her a bit, I'm sorry" Alex admitted. 

Lena slapped her twice and shook her head. Maggie tutted and grabbed Alex'chin, forcing her to look up. 

"That's not very nice, is it?" She didn't wait for an answer before she continued: "But luckily Miss Luthor used to be a dog trainer, for disobedient little puppies and she agreed to give you a little lesson here." 

Maggie knew Alex enjoyed a little pet-play from time to time, but she also knew how utterly humiliated Alex would feel to do so in front of her little sister. It was the perfect punishment as Maggie could tell by the way Alex blushed. 

"On all fours" Maggie commanded and petted Alex' head when she got into position. 

"Well done. Now I want you to show your best behaviour with Miss Luthor. You don't want to disappoint me, do you?" 

"No, ma'am" Alex said quickly. 

"Ah, ah, ah. Puppies don't talk" Maggie reminded her. Alex' face turned dark red and she quickly glanced to Kara, before she let out a bark. 

"That's my good puppy" Maggie smiled, petting her head again: "Oh I almost forgot your tail. Kara get me the lube, it's in the top drawer in the night stand over there." 

Lena put the leash on Alex' collar while Maggie got the tail out of the cupboard. It was a butt plug with a silicon dog tail. 

Kara wasn't sure if she was allowed to stand up, so she crawled to the nightstand, opened the drawer and brought the lube to Maggie and Lena. 

Lena smiled down at her girlfriend and Maggie took the lube. Kara didn't mind that the attention was focused on Alex because she was so fascinated by the scene. 

Maggie slid her fingers through Alex' pussy, smiling at how wet her girlfriend was, before she softly rubbed the lube between Alex' butt cheeks, her fingers sliding up and down, over her hole. 

Alex let out a moan as Maggie pushed one finger in Alex' ass. She made sure the butt plug was covered in lube aswell before she pushed it against Alex' hole. 

Alex was so aroused that she eagerly pushed back against the toy. It easily entered her ass, making Alex moan loudly. 

Maggie slapped her butt softly after the plug was completely inside Alex, only the small tail sticking out. 

"Good girl" she smiled and Alex let out another bark. 

"Alright let's see if you can follow the basic commands" Lena took over softly pulling on the leash, making Alex crawl next to her for a few steps. 

Kara watched with a smirk when her girlfriend made her sister sit, lay down and give paw. Maggie enjoyed the show, sitting down in one of the two armchairs. 

"Looks like you're enjoying this way too much" she said to Kara. 

Lena looked at her girlfriend aswell, shaking her head: "How about you ask Detective Sawyer if there's something you can do for her. After all you didn't exactly behave well." 

In truth Lena had been very proud that Kara had drank out of the bowl in public. She wouldn't have been mad if her girlfriend had declined as they hadn't talked about that option before. 

"Uhm is there anything I can do for you, er Detective Sawyer?" Kara asked looking up at Maggie. It felt weird addressing her so formally, but the cold look in the brunette's eyes made Kara squirm with anticipation. 

"In fact there is, I can't stop thinking about your tongue after the public display earlier and was wondering if you could put it to better use than sticking it out at your sister" Maggie said. 

Kara grinned and nodded enthusiastically. If that ought to be her punishment, she was more than happy to comply and please Maggie. 

"Well then show me" Maggie said and Kara moved in front of her, pushing her dress up a little bit. 

Maggie slapped her hands away, shaking her head dismissively: "And what do you think you are doing?" 

Lena grinned glancing at Kara's dumbfounded look, before turning her attention back to Alex and correcting her sitting. 

"Uhm I thought, I was supposed to lick you?" Kara asked confused. 

"That would be too much of a treat, wouldn't it? You can show me your skill on my boots" Maggie explained pointing at her leather boots. 

Kara stared at her. Lena had never made her do that. She looked at Maggie's boots, they were shiny and clean and the thought was somehow intriguing. 

Maggie let her take her time, knowing it was Kara's first time. After a couple of moments the blonde bend her head down, pressing her lips on the black leather. She slowly pushed her tongue out, running it up the boot. 

Maggie smiled and said: "Good girl" before turning her eyes back to Alex. Lena unleashed Alex who was sitting like a dog in front of her. 

"So little puppy, let's see how good you are at fetching" she said with a wide smile, getting a ball and rolling it away. 

"Fetch!" She commanded and Alex crawled on all fours towards the ball. She returned the ball to Lena, who slapped her butt: "I think you can do better." 

Alex barked trying to sound as enthusiastic as she felt and Lena smiled, rolling the ball away again. This time Alex hurried to the ball and brought it back to Lena, receiving a gentle pat on her butt. 

She rolled the ball a couple more times. Alex was out of breath, her knees felt sore and her muscles were shaking. She was in good shape, but she just wasn't used to crawl around like this. 

"Mhh I think this good puppy deserves a break" Lena smiled and pointed to the bowl. 

Without hesitation Alex moved to the bowl, and started to drink out of it like a dog. Kara was a bit disappointed that she couldn't watch the scene, but licking Maggie's boots was more challenging than she had thought. 

The Detective wanted her to lick every inch and the boots went up to her knees. Her tongue felt sore, and when she paused for a moment, Maggie pulled her up on her hair. 

"Did I say you could stop?" She asked sternly. 

"No, ma'am. Sorry." Maggie pinched Kara's nipple before she let go of her hair and she could return to licking her boots. 

Kara felt the wetness between her legs growing and she caught herself wishing that she finally could move up to Maggie's thighs and lick her pussy. 

"I think this little puppy deserves a reward after being so exceptionally good" Lena hummed. 

"I agree" Maggie smiled and walked over to Alex who knelt in front of the bowl. Kara followed her with her eyes, but stayed where she was. 

Maggie let her fingers caress Alex' hair and slide down along her spine. 

"Does my good girl want a reward?" Maggie whispered. Alex barked with pleading eyes. 

"Hmm. So tell me what you want?" Maggie smirked already knowing what her girlfriend would say. 

"Please, Detective Sawyer, would you please fuck me" Alex begged. 

"And how would you like to be fucked?" Maggie loved hearing her girlfriend beg. 

"From behind, please, ma'am, with the butt plug still inside" Alex said blushing a little bit. 

"My dirty girl, no need to be ashamed" Maggie smiled, bending down to kiss Alex passionately. 

When she pulled away, she smiled over to Kara: "And I think you're not the only one deserving a reward. You can learn a lot from Kara when it comes to licking my boots properly." 

Kara beamed with pride and glanced over to Lena. While Maggie put on a strap-on, Lena walked towards Kara and sat down in the armchair, pulling Kara up to her. 

"I'm so proud of you, baby" she whispered, kissing Kara softly: "You've been really good tonight. Did you enjoy yourself?" 

"Yes, Miss Luthor, thank you" Kara said. Lena let her fingers slide over Kara's body, circling her nipples. 

"It really aroused me to see you on your knees, licking Maggie's boots. Such a skilled tongue you have there" Lena mused while she started to take her slip off. Kara understood immediately and smirked. 

Alex was on all fours again and Maggie pushed the strap-on against her dripping pussy. 

"Please push it in, please, please" Alex begged, her pussy desperately waiting for a filling. Maggie pushed forward, the strap-on entering her girlfriend. 

Alex moaned loudly. Holding on tight to her hips, Maggie thrusted the cock deep into Alex. The brunette enjoyed the feeling of both her holes filled. 

She pushed the strap-on all the way in, her stomach pressing against the dog tail, drilling the plug deeper into her ass. Alex was breathing heavy, screaming with lust for more. Maggie moved faster, fucking Alex hard and deep. 

"Mhhh yesss, oh god, please more" Alex moaned already getting close. Maggie hammered the strap-on into her girlfriend enjoying her desire. 

"Please, can I cum, oh, I am so close, please" Alex begged. 

"As soon as Miss Luthor comes, you may ask her for permission" Maggie said, pushing hard into Alex. 

Lena barely heard the two. Kara's tongue was driving her wild. Pushing and flicking her tongue against Lena's clit. 

"Use your fingers aswell" Lena moaned and Kara pushed two fingers into her wet hole. 

"Yessss, uhh Kara, that's it, baby" Lena screamed pushing against Kara's fingers. She pulled Kara's head tight against her, grinding on her tongue. 

Her muscles tightened and she came with a loud moan, her whole body quivering. 

"Miss Luthor, please may I cum, please?" She now heard a desperate Alex begging. 

Lena blinked still weak after the orgasm, taking in the image of Maggie fucking Alex from behind. 

"You may" she said smiling down to Kara pulling her into a deep kiss, tasting herself on her lips. 

Maggie put her hands around Alex' throat, choking her. Alex opened her mouth to breath as she got overpowered by her orgasm. She felt her holes pulsating, her limbs felt shaky. 

Maggie let go of her throat, and Alex breathed in deeply, feeling exhausted. Maggie slowly pulled out, kissing Alex neck from behind. 

"You're so sexy" Maggie whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek. 

"Thank you, thank you for fucking me" Alex whispered. 

"You're welcome, honey" Maggie smiled, stroking over Alex' hair. Maggie stood up in front of Alex, who got up on her knees, knowing what was expected of her. 

She opened her mouth to lick the strap-on clean. 

"Lay down on your back" Lena ordered softly, pushing Kara on the bed. Lena cupped her boobs, massaging them, twitching on her nipples. Kara moaned pressing against Lena's touch. 

"Please..." She begged as Lena's hands moved down over her stomach, spreading her thighs. 

Her fingers gliding through Kara's slit, feeling her wetness. 

"So wet for me" Lena hummed circling her clit. 

Alex put the strap-on on after she had cleaned it. She knew what Maggie wanted, what she needed now. 

They walked over to the bed, where Lena was fucking Kara with two fingers. 

"After seeing you lick my boots so well, I need to feel your tongue Kara" Maggie grinned, placing her thighs next to Kara's head. 

Kara opened her mouth willingly, pushing her tongue out, Maggie lowered her hips. Alex stood behind her, pressing the strap-on into Maggie's pussy. 

Maggie moaned, pushing against the strap-on and grinding on Kara's tongue. Lena pushed a third finger in Kara's pussy. 

She fucked her girlfriend hard, enjoying the view of Maggie on top of her, hearing Kara's stiffled moans. She could tell her girlfriend was already close by the way she was squirming and pressing against her fingers. 

But Kara couldn't ask for permission to come with Maggie riding her tongue. Maggie grabbed Kara's boobs, as Alex pushed hard into her again. 

"Oh god, yes" Maggie pushed back against the strap-on, her clit rubbing over Kara's tongue. She came thrusting her hips against Kara's face, grinding hard on her tongue, making it impossible for the blonde to breath. 

Kara came in the exact same moment, she couldn't hold back anymore and didn't even think about asking permission. 

She was overwhelmed by the sensation of Lena fucking her, while Maggie was riding her tongue, the touch on her boobs. Alex pulled out of Maggie and she climbed of Kara, letting her breath. 

Kara smiled contently as she sucked in air. She blinked opening her eyes, finding Lena's gaze. She raised an eyebrow, trying to look stern. 

Lena was tutting playfully: "Coming without permission, that calls for punishment, sweetie."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara try a bit of roleplaying for a weekend out of town. It starts slow in this chapter, and there will me more of the dirty details in the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I'm currently working on a novel, but I'll try to update soon again.

Kara was nervous. She had practically begged Lena to try this, but now she just wasn't so sure anymore. 

"You okay, honey?", Lena asked with a smile placing her hand on Kara's thigh. 

"Mhm." 

"You know we won't do anything you're not comfortable with." 

Kara nodded, playing with Lena's fingers. 

"And we can always stop okay?" 

"I know, thank you" Kara kissed Lena's hand. 

"I will go in and you just follow me whenever you're ready, okay?" Lena suggested and bend over to kiss Kara. 

"Alright, but won't it be weird?" 

"Baby we don't have to do this, I thought you wanted to try." 

"I do, I'm just um nervous I guess." 

"If it feels weird for you, we'll stop. Do you want to try different roles maybe?" 

"No, I mean you took me here so we could play exactly this scene. Not quite the right setting for teacher student here" Kara grinned. 

"So that's the only other play you can come up with?" 

"What can I do? I'm a slut for the classics." 

"Good to know, I'll definitely keep that in mind." 

Kara kissed Lena again and they looked at each other longingly. 

"We can also just cuddle up in front of the fire and have a vanilla weekend" Lena smirked knowing full well that Kara would never agree to that. 

"No. I wanna do it. Come on. Just go in already. I'll be good. I only need to get into the role." 

"The role of a bratty teenager? I don't see how you need any time for that" Lena teased. 

"Oh you just wait. I might surprise you. So uhm you really don't think this is weird?" 

"Oh honey, I wouldn't have agreed to it, if I'd think it's weird. We both adults, we enjoy ourselves, nothing weird about that. And I think it'll be fun to be the hot, sadistic and strict neighbor babysitting and taking advantage of you." 

Kara smiles contently and nods. "Well what are you waiting for then, go, go." 

"Alright there. One more kiss? Might be your last for the weekend." 

Kara kissed her passionately. They had gone roughly through what they wanted to do. Kara wanted Lena to test her limits, she wanted her to take full control for the weekend. 

Lena smiled and winked at her, before she left the car and walked through the snow to the small house. It was Lena's hideout, she had told Kara about how much she enjoyed the quiet and loneliness here. 

Lena disappeared in the house and Kara saw the lights turn on. She imagined Lena change into the tight skirt and the high heels. She knew how it aroused Kara to hear the sound of her heels. 

It had been 10 minutes now. Kara took a deep breath and walked up to the house. The snow cracked under her boots. She grew more nervous with each step as she tried to silently enter the house. 

Lena was sitting in an armchair by the fire reading or pretending to do so at least. Her legs were crossed and she had put on glasses, which made Kara grin for a second until Lena shot her an angry look. Kara closed the door and bit her lip. 

"Where have you been?" Lena's voice was stern and Kara swallowed hard. 

"Uhm just meeting friends." 

"It's past 6." 

"So?" 

"I told you to be home before it gets dark. Also you are to ask in advance." 

"I'm 16, I'm not a baby anymore." 

"Yet your parents asked me to look after you." 

"They're just overly scared. I can take care of myself." 

"Enough of that. As long as you stay with me you will obey my rules. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, Miss L." Kara said rolling her eyes. 

Lena slapped her book shut, laying it on the table. 

"So who have you been with?" 

"Just friends." 

"Names." Lena stood up, walking towards Kara who was still standing at the door. 

"Just friends from school." 

"What have you been doing?" 

"Just hanging around." 

"Did you drink anything?" 

"No." 

"Let me check your breath." 

"What the fuck? No." 

"Language!" Lena said and slapped Kara hard across the cheek. 

"Ow." 

"We talked about that." 

"Whatever, you're even worse than my parents." 

Lena slapped her again and Kara stumbled backwards. 

"Will you apologize or do I have to punish you?" Kara was intrigued to see what Lena had planned. 

"I didn't do anything wrong." 

"I can smell the alcohol. You know how I feel about minors drinking. And you also know my opinion on impertinence." 

Kara rolled her eyes again and Lena backhanded her, making Kara gasp. Lena forced herself to stay in her role and resist the urge to ask if she's alright. Instead she grabbed Kara's hair, pulling her to the kitchen. 

"Stand in the corner" she ordered and Kara complied. Lena was sexy like this and Kara enjoyed the roughness. She tried to stand still, but she wanted more of this. Her cheeks were burning and it aroused her. She heard Lena's high heels walking across the wooden floor, but she didn't dare turn her head. 

"I suppose you haven't done your homework yet?" Lena's cold voice broke the silence. 

"Uhmm" 

"Answer me!" 

"No ma'am." 

"You won't leave the house this weekend." 

"What? You can't do that!" Kara turned around. 

"Yes I can and if you keep acting up, your punishment will be a lot worse." 

"Like it can get any worse..." Kara mumbled. 

"Alright. No dinner then." 

"You can't starve me. What kind of babysitter are you even?" 

"That's enough. I will do what I see fit to finally put some sense into you. Maybe your parents are fine with you behaving like that, but I am most certainly not." 

"Ugh I just stay at a friend's house then until they come back" Kara made a move to walk out the kitchen, but Lena grabbed her wrist and turned her arm on her back. 

"Ow, let go." 

"Still no manners" Lena tutted, pushing Kara over the kitchen table and handcuffing her behind her back. Kara grinned to herself while she pretended to be annoyed. 

"Are you ready to apologize?" 

"No?" She tried to free herself, but she stood no chance against the cuffs. Lena slapped her ass hard, making Kara yelp. 

"This is how we will continue from here. You will apologize and behave well, and I will untie you and we can have an enjoyable weekend." 

"What if I don't?" 

"You'll regret it. This is your final warning. You know the rules and yet you keep breaking them." 

"Okay well I'm not sorry." 

"Stupid little girl." Lena slapped her hard several times across the ass. Kara moaned quietly, but Lena heard it with relieve. As much as she enjoyed being mean and letting her sadistic side fully show, she needed to know that Kara enjoyed it. 

It was hard for her not being able to comfort her, and getting her reassurance. She grabbed Kara's hair pulling her head back, whispering in her ear: "Are you ready to apologize?" 

Kara shook her head, increasing the pain and biting her lip. Lena let got of her head and roughly pulled her pants down, before Kara knew what was happening. She took a cane from the counter that she had placed there before and smacked Kara across the ass. 

"Owwww." 

"That's not what I want to hear" Lena said coldly spanking her again. Kara whined out loudly, but she could feel her pussy getting wet. Lena tutted, smacking the cane once more over Kara's bare ass. 

It took twelve strikes until Kara blurted out: "Sorry, Miss L, am sorry for being so impolite." Lena smirked and put the cane aside. 

"Good girl. Will you behave now?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Give me your phone." 

"What? Why?" 

"You're still grounded and it's not really a punishment when you're on your phone the whole time." 

"But..." 

"Do you need another reminder to obey?" 

"Ugh no, ma'am, sorry. It's in my bag by the door." 

"Good girl. See how nice it can be to behave." 

Lena unchained Kara and pulled her up to face her. She could see lust glistening in Kara's eyes and had to hide her smirk. Kara wouldn't get to come until the very end of this weekend or maybe not at all. Lena wanted to teach her patience and self-control. 

"I still have work to do. So you'll be making dinner for me and set the table. And if you'll do it well, then there might be a reward in for you." 

Kara grinned slightly, nodding eagerly. She was a good cook, and was more than optimistic that she'd please Lena and get her reward. Lena left her alone in the kitchen, leaving the door open to keep an eye on Kara. She got her phone out of her bag and put it in her own. 

She couldn't focus enough on her work and it wasn't urgent. It was just too distracting to watch Kara being a good sub, cooking got her mistress. It didn't take long for the delicious smell to fill the living room. 

"Kneel next to me" Lena ordered after Kara had set the table. She knew Lena was paying attention to her diet, mostly eating very healthy, so she had made baked potatoes with fried vegetables and sour cream. 

She kneeled next to Lena, feeling her stomach growl. She was hungry and she couldn't believe Lena would actually let her starve. 

"Mhhh this is delicious. You're a great cook, Kara." 

"Thank you, Miss L." 

Lena took a piece of carrot, knowing full well it's what Kara hated the most, and fed it to Kara. Kara shot her a look, but didn't dare say anything, happy to get something to eat after all. 

Lena kept feeding her vegetables from the table, making Kara feel so humiliated and horny. She couldn't wait for what else Lena had planned. After dinner Lena made Kara clean the kitchen, while she was relaxing in her armchair. 

Kara huffed, it's not that she didn't enjoy doing these things for Lena, but she was horny and wanted a different kind of attention. Lena had warned her about this, she had said that she would make Kara wait and work hard for her orgasm. 

But it wasn't necessarily an orgasm that Kara was craving. She wanted to see Lena's dark side, to have her girlfriend punish her. Without thinking twice she left the dishes undone, stole some candy and walked into the living room. 

"Are you done?" 

"Yea. I'm kinda tired, so I'll go to my room." 

"Tired? It's not even eight." 

"Long day..." 

"What are you hiding behind your back?" 

"Nothing." 

"Don't lie to me!" Lena stood up yanking the cookies from Kara's hands. She shook her head, taking the sweets back to the kitchen. 

"Kara! In here. Now." Kara smirked before she turned around and walked to the kitchen. 

"I told you to clean the kitchen. This is a mess." Kara shrugged, knowing full well how much Lena hates that. Lena slapped her hard. 

"Take your shirt off." 

"What?" Kara pretended to be shocked. 

"You heard me." Lena opened a drawer getting nipple clamps while Kara pulled her shirt over her head and unclipped her bra. 

Lena pulled on her nipples making Kara cry out, before she attached the clamps to her nipples. Kara hold her breath. 

"The dishes. Now!" Kara's nipples hurt incredibly, but she enjoyed it all the same, doing the dishes under Lena's strict supervision.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is a brat, but Lena knows how to deal with her. In the end they both want more and it gets a bit fluffy.

Lena had sent Kara to her room to do her homework. Kara couldn't help but feeling more and more like a stubborn teenager while she was ignoring Lena's order and writing about her sexual fantasies with her instead. 

Her nipples still hurt in a most pleasant way. She had had her last orgasm yesterday, but waiting any longer seemed unbearable and she was intrigued to touch herself even though Lena had explicitly forbidden her doing that. 

They had talked about some rules beforehand and Lena had been very clear about this one. She opened her door as silently as possible to check if Lena was still in the living room. She looked for a key to lock her room, but of course Lena had taken it in advance. 

Kara took her notes from the tiny desk and layed down on the bed. Thinking about the stern looks Lena shot her earlier sent a wave of heat through her body and without a second thought she opened her pants. She didn't want to get undressed in case Lena would check for her. 

She started rubbing her clit, quickly getting lost in thoughts about Lena and her. She could easily imagine this to be a more permanent arrangement. The thought of submitting to Lena in their domestic life made Kara moan loudly. She pushed two fingers inside herself as suddenly the door flew open. 

Kara almost screamed from surprise and quickly closed her pants but it was too obvious what had been going on. 

"Fuck! Can't you knock?" She yelled at Lena mostly out of frustration that she wasn't able to finish. 

"Do you think it's smart to yell at me after you've been clearly violating the rules in my house again!" 

"I don't see how it's any of your business what I do in my privacy." 

Lena quickly stepped to the bed and slapped her hard. 

"Get up." Kara huffed but obeyed. "Did you do your homework at least?" 

"Uhm ya sure" Kara lied and pointed to the pages. Lena grabbed them before Kara could object. 

"Ugh it's a class in creative writing" Kara tried to explain, but Lena just shot her a warning look. 

"This is smut and you're far too young to be having these thoughts." 

Kara couldn't help but chuckle earning herself yet another slap. 

"So that's really what you want?" 

"Yea I mean, I imagine it to be kinda hot." 

"Kinda hot?" Lena repeated dismissively. 

"Yea I mean..." 

"I've heard more than enough" Lena shook her head: 

"It's obvious I've been too nice with you still." 

"Too nice? In what world lady?" 

Lena slapped her again and pulled her closer on her ear, whispering threateningly: "You really should stop angering me." 

"Or what?" 

"Or your punishment will be even worse." 

"Punishment?" Lena pulled her on her ear towards the front door. 

"You'll go out there and fetch me a nice twig. Understood?" 

Kara bit her lip. She had wanted this so badly and Lena played her role immaculately. 

"Don't let me wait" Lena growled and slapped Kara's ass hard making her girlfriend jump. 

*** 

Kara returned with a twig that was not too thick and presented it to Lena, who had spent the time reading Kara's fantasies. It was a rather detailed description on how Kara imagined their relationship with domestic submission. 

Lena had always dreamed about a relationship like that, but had been hesitant mentioning it to Kara. She took the twig and swung it a couple of times through the air, making Kara shive with anticipation. 

"Kneel and present me your hands." Kara did as she was told and Lena looked down at her with a stone cold gaze, before she hit her girlfriend's hands with the twig. She didn't hit hard, but Kara's hands were still cold from outside and she cried out. 

"You are to keep these hands of your pussy at all times. Understood?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Good. Now take of your pants and bend over the table." Kara was wondering how many blows she'd receive, but she didn't dare ask as she followed Lena's order. Lena rubbed over her ass. 

She couldn't deny, she was horny herself and seeing Kara in this delicate position made it even harder to stick to her own rules. 

Without another warning she smacked the twig across Kara's ass, making her yelp. The next blow was even harder. Lena enjoyed seeing Kara's skin reddening, but she paid close attention to her girlfriend's reaction. She didn't want to cross the line ever. Kara started crying after the 18th blow, but Lena gave her two more. 

"I'm so sorry Miss L, please stop, please I'm sorry. It won't happen again." 

Lena put the stick aside. She wanted to comfort Kara, she wanted to kiss her, but they had agreed that they would stay in their roles until one of them used the safeword. 

And her role was to stay cold and hard, so she simply said: "You received your punishment, you're forgiven. Pull your pants up and turn around. However I don't trust you enough to let you sleep alone yet." 

Kara looked up at her in confusion while she pulled her pants up. Lena just didn't want to spend the night without Kara and this was the perfect excuse without ending their game. 

She made Kara change into her pajamas, which were basically very short pants and a skin tight top. The sight of Kara aroused Lena more than she wanted to admit. 

When Kara layed down in her large bed, she wanted to touch her so badly. It took all her willpower not to follow her desire and instead tie Kara to the bed, so she wouldn't be able to touch herself or Lena. Kara tried to free herself, but gave up quickly when Lena layed down next to her. 

*** 

Kara woke up horny and wet after dreaming about Lena. She tried to reach down to touch herself, but she was still tied to the bed. Frustrated she pulled on the ties, but they were too tight. 

"If you don't stop I'll tie you up in the cellar tonight" Lena growled still half asleep. 

"Uhm sorry, didn't realise you're up." Lena huffed, but helped Kara to free herself. It was weird not to kiss her in the morning like she normally did, but she already had something else in mind. 

"Make breakfast and wake me when you're done." 

"I don't think treating me like a slave was part of the deal" Kara mumbled not wanting to leave the bed. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Nothing." 

"No please go ahead. I'm curious." 

"It's just my parents surely didn't want me to serve you when they asked you to look after me." 

"It's about time you learn your place and it's hardly my fault your parents treat you like a spoiled princess." 

Kara rolled her eyes, which Lena unfortunately saw. 

"I've had enough of this attitude of yours." 

"You can't change who I am." 

"Oh can I not?" Lena jumped out of bed, pulling Kara with her to the bathroom. She undressed her, making her stand in the shower and turning the cold water on. Kara screamed. 

There was nothing she despised more than a cold shower in the morning, but Lena didn't allow her to change the setting and let her stand under the cold water for five minutes. 

Kara was shivering when she stepped out of the shower as Lena handed her a towel. 

"Dry yourself, get dressed and come to the kitchen." Kara did as she was told. Lena was scaring and yet so sexy when she played this role that Kara was wet despite the cold shower. 

When she arrived in the kitchen she smelled porridge. She sat down at the table. 

"Ah ah ah, did I allow you to sit? Kneel next to the table." Kara tried to hide her smile while she knelt down and watched Lena cut fruit into the porridge. She placed one bowl on the ground in front of Kara and the other one on the table in front of herself. 

"Can I get myself a spoon?" 

"No." 

"How am I supposed to eat?" 

"With your mouth I suggest." 

"You can't be serious." 

"You can't be hungry if you're still arguing." 

Kara would have never thought how thrilling she found it to be humiliated this way. She blushed, but she felt a familiar tingle in her stomach. Kara somehow managed to empty her bowl. Lena made her clean up after breakfast. 

"Let's go for a walk outside" Lena suggested. 

"I'll pass. It's too cold." Lena slapped her. 

"I wasn't asking for your opinion, was I?" 

"No ma'am." Lena took a leash and collar that was hanging by the door and Kara's eyes grew wide. 

"But I know how to deal with stubborn little things like you." 

"You can't uhm do that. What if someone sees us." 

"Not my problem. You have to learn your place when your with me." 

"But I..." Lena slapped her again before fastening the collar around her neck. 

"Will you be a good girl now hm?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"No backtalking anymore?" 

"No ma'am." 

"Good then, I'll allow you to walk." She still fastened the leash on the collar, leading Kara outside. Kara wasn't really scared that someone might see them. 

They were far from anyone, but it was different to be outside. There was always the possibility of a passer-by or hiker who got lost. Kara loved snow and under different circumstances she would have started a snowball fight or build a snowman, but Lena kept her close, always pulling on the leash when Kara dared to walk too fast or too slow. 

She enjoyed the feeling of the collar around her neck that was tightening every time Lena pulled on the leash. 

"It's beautiful here" Kara muttered and Lena smiled. 

"We should return in summer. I'd love to whip you out here in the open. Tying you up between two trees." Kara gasped and grinned, lust glistening in her eyes. 

"What stops you from doing it now." 

"Dirty little girl. It's freezing." 

"So?" 

Lena didn't even bother to answer and just pushed Kara into the snow instead. 

"Hey." 

Lena laughed and shoved more snow into Kara's face. Kara grinned, secretly formed a snowball and threw it right at Lena's face. 

"You're in so much trouble now!" Lena growled, but she had let go of the leash and Kara was hiding behind a tree already forming another snowball. 

"Come here right this minute." 

Instead another snowball hit Lena's shoulder. Now she hid behind a tree herself and the snowball fight began. They enjoyed themselves and forgot about their roleplay, just feeling like kids again. 

After one hour they were both freezing and Lena gave up to return home. Kara grinned celebrating her victory while the leash was still dangling from her neck. Lena pulled her close to kiss her and Kara returned the kiss. 

"You okay if we stop here?" Lena asked: "I'd just prefer having a hot chocolate and cuddling in front of the fire." 

"Sure. But did you enjoy it?" 

"Yes, I just don't think I could keep up with not cuddling and kissing you once in a while." 

"Me neither. But I..." Kara blushed and stopped. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"No please talk to me. Remember we promised to be honest at all times." 

"I uhm...did you read what I wrote?" Kara's heart was beating faster. She wasn't sure how to tell Lena that she wanted more. 

"Yes I did. And I'm horny since." 

"Well I just, I mean I dunno, I kinda think it'd be fun to try." 

"What exactly?" 

"You know..." 

"I want to hear it from you." 

"I love our plays, but the idea of having this as a more permanent thing... I mean I know it's a lot to ask. Nevermind okay." 

"No Kara, I'm glad you ask. I'd like to try it with you. In fact I've been thinking about this for quite some time. I have something for you." Lena got out a small box and Kara looked at her confused. 

"What is that?" 

"Open it." 

"My fingers are too cold to move." Lena rolled her eyes and opened the box for Kara showing her the key inside. 

"Do you maybe wanna move in with me and try to make this a more permanent thing?" 

"Oh god, Yes. Of course." Kara hugged Lena kissing her so wildly that they both fell into the snow laughing. Lena was relieved that Kara was so enthusiastic about it. 

"We'll have to talk about rules of course." 

"Yea yea. We'll figure something out." 

"And you'll still get punished for throwing that snowball at me." 

"What, but you said we stop the game?" 

"I'm still your mistress and you just don't throw snowballs in my face" Lena said sternly. 

"I guess..." 

"But first let's have some hot chocolate and warm up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any ideas what rules and punishments these ladies will have in their new home and life? ;) I have some stuff in mind but am open for suggestions and wishes :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara moved in and is stressed out, but Lena has everything under control...or maybe not everything ;)

"Honey? I'm home" Lena said loudly and grinned to herself. She had always wanted to say that and she really felt Kara was the right woman for her. 

She had never been so happy before. She went to the living room, but Kara was nowhere to be seen. She checked her phone, but Kara hadn't texted her since lunch, when she was all stressed out about some deadline. 

Lena had thought of something to relax her and made time to be home a bit earlier than usual. She was a bit disappointed that Kara wasn't here yet, but that would leave her time to prepare. 

Kara had moved in two weeks ago and Lena enjoyed having her around. It was nice to see her stuff in every room. They had agreed on some rules for their daily life and Lena enjoyed being able to act out her dominant persona like this. 

She never had such a close relationship with a submissive before and she enjoyed how Kara trusted her, submitted to her and even showed her an attitude, just so Lena could punish her in a most pleasurable way for both of them. 

Lena had thought about building their own playroom, she'd started planning it and wanted to surprise Kara with it for Christmas. 

For now she put these plans aside and got a crop and handcuffs from the drawer in her bedroom. Kara had told her how it helped her to give up control when she was stressed. 

She enjoyed just forgetting about her worries and letting Lena decide. And Lena just loved taking control. She wrote Kara asking her when she'd be home, but even half an hour later there was no reply. 

Lena was a workaholic herself and she understood that Kara was busy. The first rule they had agreed on was that their private lives and the submission would never intervene with their work life. 

Nevertheless Lena was annoyed that she didn't know where Kara was or when she'd be home. She made dinner for herself and sat down on the couch reading some work papers while eating. 

She couldn't really focus because her thoughts kept drifting off to what she'd do to Kara when she came home. It was already past nine when she finally heard the front door open. 

"Heeeeeey baby" Kara cheered happily and walked over to the couch to kiss Lena. Lena tasted the alcohol on her girlfriend's lips and eyed her closely. 

"I take it you managed to finish your work already?" She asked cooly. 

"Uhm no, god I wish, I'd be done. I'll have to finish tomorrow." 

"So you've been working til now?" 

"Nah, James convinced me to have a drink with him and Winn and just do the rest tomorrow. I'll just have to get up a bit earlier to finish the article before Cat comes in." 

"But you said it's important you'd finish today" Lena said raising one eyebrow. 

"Ugh well I mean of course it would've been better so I could actually proofread, but it'll be good enough." 

"Good enough huh?" 

"Yea I mean it's not exactly a Pulitzer story so why bother." Lena put her papers down on the table and glared at Kara as she took a sip out of Lena's glass of wine. 

"Do you think that is acceptable behaviour?" Lena asked sternly. 

"What?" Kara asked confused. 

"Drinking when you should be working and not texting back." Kara blushed slightly. 

"Uhm sorry, didn't check my phone." 

"I figured. I had planned something nice for you, for us, but I don't think you deserve a reward for that." Kara looked to the ground and bit her lip. 

"Sorry, Miss Luthor." 

"Kneel." Kara dropped on the carpet kneeling in front of Lena. 

"You'll finish this article now and you better put maximum effort into it. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yea, but..." 

Lena raised her eyebrows and slapped Kara hard. 

"Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes Miss Luthor." 

Kara put her laptop on the couch table. Kneeling in front of it she started typing. She felt Lena's stern eyes on herself and couldn't help feeling aroused. 

Lena crossed her legs and took a sip of her wine. Kara kept glancing over in her direction and Lena noticed her little smile. 

"Did you have dinner?" Lena asked. 

"Mhm." 

"What did you eat?" 

"Pizza." Kara said still focused on finishing the article. 

"And for lunch?" 

"Some potstickers." Lena rolled her eyes. 

"Care to tell me what our third rule is." 

"Uhm" Kara looked up in confusion and bit her lip guiltily: "I'm to eat veggies and fruit every day. I can still eat something healthy now." 

Lena looked at her unimpressed: "You'll have salad for at least one meal each day for the rest of the week." 

"But..." 

"You keep arguing? No potstickers then for the rest of the week." Kara pouted, but she was clever enough to keep her protest to herself. 

"Yes Miss Luthor" she mumbled. Lena stood up and crossed the room. 

"I'm expecting you naked in the bedroom as soon as you're done." 

Lena left the room and the prospect of whatever she had on mind, made Kara work faster. She knew that she had to work properly or Lena would send her right back to work, so it took her another thirty minutes until she was satisfied with her text. 

She undressed and left her clothes on the couch before she followed Lena to the bedroom. She gasped as soon as she saw her girlfriend in a tight black dress and high heels. She has renewed her red lipstick and narrowed her eyes as soon as Kara stepped in. 

"Look up. Tell me, is your article Pulitzer worthy now?" 

"Uhm I mean the writing maybe, the topic definitely not." 

"You're mine and I thrive for excellence and so will you, no matter how dull or small a topic seems." 

"Yes Miss Luthor." 

"And the next time you go out with your friends, I expect a call or a text. You don't have to ask me for permission, but I want to be informed. Is that understood." 

"Yes Miss Luthor." 

"To ensure this lesson will stick with you, you'll receive 30 blows with the crop. Bend over!" Kara swallowed hard as she bend over. 

She felt Lena's hands on her naked ass and pushed into her touch. She was already wet and sighed when Lena pulled her hand away. She was gently sliding the crop over Kara's skin, before she started hitting her. 

Kara moaned and whined after each blow, knowing how much Lena enjoyed to hear her. The crop stung and Kara's ass turned bright red. 

"You'll definitely think of me tomorrow" Lena hummed after delivering the last blow. 

"I always do" Kara grinned even though her ass was burning. 

"Stay like this" Lena ordered strictly as she took her dress of and put her strap-on on. 

"Spread your legs." Kara obliged, shivering with anticipation. She felt the tip of Lena's strap pushing between her pussylips, against her hole. 

"Mhhh Please, fuck me, Miss Luthor." Lena pushed the tip of her cock into Kara, making her moan loudly. However the blonde didn't try to push back even though she couldn't wait any longer. 

"Please, please, fuck me." Lena grinned and thrusted the strap-on deep inside her girlfriend making her scream with lust. She grabbed her hips and started fucking her hard and fast. Kara kept begging for Lena to go harder and deeper. 

"Oh god yes I'm so close, hmm this is amazing" Kara moaned. Lena pulled out just before Kara was about to come, making her cry with frustration. 

"That's for making me wait honey" Lena explained with an evil grinned as she positioned herself in front of Kara. Before Kara could protest, Lena shoved the cock into her mouth, making her lick it clean. Lena layed back and spread her legs, motioning Kara to come closer. 

"If you're doing a good job pleasing me, I might let you come after all." Kara nodded with a smile and knelt between Lena's legs. She slid her tongue along her girlfriend's inner thighs up to her pussy. 

She circled her clit while she pushed two fingers inside Lena's already dripping pussy, making her moan lustfully. 

"That's it. Keep going" Lena ordered, pushing against Kara's fingers. Kara tried to look up to her girlfriend without stopping to eat her out. She enjoyed the view of her being so ecstatic. 

Her fingers thrusting deep in her, her tongue pressed on Lena's clit, she made her orgasm in no time. Lena pushed Kara's head against her as she came with a loud scream. 

"Good girl" she mumbled weakly: "You may make yourself come." 

Of course Kara would have enjoyed Lena's touch more, but she was happy enough that she was allowed to come after all and didn't want to risk that. 

She stayed on her knees and spread her legs for Lena to see her touching herself. Her fingers dipped into her own wetness as deep as she could manage and she rubbed her clit against her hand. It didn't take her long to get back to the point she had reached before with Lena. 

"Please Miss Luthor, may I come please?" 

"You may" Lena allowed her and watched with lust glistening in her eyes as her girlfriend came loudly, fucking her own hand. 

As her muscles started to relax again after the orgasm, Kara fell into bed right next to Lena, cuddling up against her. 

"Sorry I didn't call and all." 

"You took your punishment well and I've forgiven you." 

"So potstickers are allowed again?" 

"Not a chance baby. This way you maybe remember to take care of your health and eat some fruit once in a while." Lena winked and kissed her deeply.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie come over for dinner.

"I'm so glad we're doing this today. We should have invited you over much earlier, but ugh it had been some busy weeks in the office" Lena said and kissed first Maggie, then Alex on the cheek. 

"Same for us. It seems like people turn crazy during Christmas time. You wouldn't believe what we had to deal with." 

"I can imagine. Come on in. Kara is already setting the table." Maggie gave Alex a short look and Alex helped her out of her coat, before taking off her own. 

"I guess I'll go help Kara then" Alex grinned. Lena and Maggie walked over to the living room to have a glass of wine. 

"So how is it going with the two of you, living together?" Maggie asked curiously. 

"I love every second of it. I've never been so relaxed and happy. I mean Kara is a brat, but that is all the better for me" Lena smirked. 

"I know exactly what you mean" Maggie nodded: "You really should come and join us in the club some time again. Maybe after the holidays." 

"I'd love to, but if I can let you in on a little secret. I'm planning to have our own playroom. It's supposed to be a surprise for Kara though, so..." Lena placed a finger on her lips. 

Maggie smiled: "Ohhh that sounds amazing. Can I have a look?" 

"There's not much to see yet, but sure come along" Lena smiled and lead Maggie into the cellar. Kara hugged her sister tight as soon as she entered the kitchen. 

"Hey, so good to see you. Have you called mom about our Christmas plans?" 

"Yes, she's very excited to meet Lena. And Maggie really doesn't mind spending the holidays apart from her family?" 

"No, they've been out of touch for quite a long time now. She's really looking forward to spending Christmas with all of you. What about Lena's parents?" 

"Her mom is coming over. I'm super nervous. What if she doesn't like me?" 

"As if. She'll see how happy you make Lena and adore you." Kara smiled. 

"Well if that doesn't work I will try to impress her with my cooking, so this is like a test run." 

"It smells delicious for sure. Anything I can do?" 

"Not really. Lena ordered me to serve all of you tonight." 

"Well I won't be sitting at the table" Alex grinned. 

"I know you told me you're switch, but are you actually ever topping Maggie?" Kara asked curiously. 

"Not very often. To be honest with her it's easy to submit, I don't really feel like topping her most of the time" Alex admitted: "But you I'd top any day." 

"You wish" Kara grinned. 

"Remember when I tried to teach you how to fight? You were begging me to let you go." 

"Yesterday's news. Who's picking the movies for our movie nights?" 

"Just because I'm nice, but we can change that and finally watch some good stuff for a change." 

"What's your problem? The Holiday is a classic." 

"Classic trash TV" Alex teased and took a step back. 

Kara went after her trying to hit her with the spatula. 

"No don't, it's dirty Kara." 

"Then take it back." 

"Can't take back the truth." Alex jumped back as Kara lunged forward. 

"Ha! Missed me." 

Kara made another attempt, but Alex caught her arm, and twisted it, forcing Kara to let go. 

"What on earth got into you" Lena's voice suddenly interrupted and made them both stand to attention. 

"Looks like they started having fun without us" Maggie tutted and glared at Alex. 

"She said The Holiday was a shit movie" Kara pointed to Alex. 

"She tried to hit me with a spatula" Alex looked to the floor where the spatula had fallen out of Kara's hand. 

"Quiet!" Lena ordered in a strict voice causing both of them to straighten their backs. 

"Since when do we attack our guests with kitchen utensils?" Lena asked Kara, who just mumbled something about the holiday deserving to be defended. 

Lena pulled her hair, holding Kara's head up forcing her to look at her. 

Maggie took a step forward, slapping Alex hard: "What did I tell you not to do tonight?" 

"Tease Kara" Alex mumbled: "I'm sorry." 

"Oh you will be. Pick up the spatula, clean it, dry it and come back here." 

Alex obliged and took the spatula to the sink. 

"Unbelievable that we can't leave the two of you alone for five minutes. Maggie and I were planning to have a nice meal with two well behaved subs, and instead we find this. You should be above your sister teasing you about a movie." 

"I'm sorry Miss Luthor. I'm sorry Maggie" Kara said. 

Lena slapped her, pulling her hair a bit more: "Manners!" 

"Uhm sorry, I mean Detective Sawyer. I'm sorry Detective Sawyer." 

Lena shot Kara a warning look and nodded. Alex returned with the spatula, handing it to Maggie. 

"Undress and bend over the counter." 

Alex quickly obeyed and presented her bare bottom to Maggie, Lena and Kara. 

"You'll tell us how much you love The holiday after each blow and you better be convincing or I'll continue until your ass is black and blue." 

"Yes Detective Sawyer" Alex said quickly bracing herself for the first hit. 

She was already incredibly wet just from being exposed and humiliated in front of Kara and Lena. Maggie let the spatula come down hard on Alex' ass, making her girlfriend yelp. 

"I love the holiday" Alex hurried to say. 

"Did that sound convincing to you?" Maggie asked Lena, who shook her head. 

Alex could only guess the answer as the three women were standing behind her. Kara smirked which Lena didn't fail to notice, so she forced the Blonde to kneel in the corner, facing the wall. 

Kara was only slightly disappointed as she could still hear Alex whine and say just how much she loved The holiday. 

It took twenty blows, making Alex butt sore and red, until Lena and Maggie were satisfied. 

"Kara even though Alex was the bully here, your reaction was over the top, so you'll receive ten spanks yourself. Undress and come here" Lena ordered. 

Kara was happy to oblige. The satisfaction of having her sister repeat over and over how much she loved the holiday was worth any punishment. 

Maggie handed the spatula over to Lena, before she made Alex kneel in the corner. Kara bend over the counter and Lena didn't hesitate long before the delivering the first spank. 

Kara tried to be as quiet as possible to not give Alex the same satisfaction she just had, but after the fourth blow she couldn't help it anymore. 

"Owww I'm sorry Miss Luthor." 

"You'll apologize to all of us!" Lena ordered before bringing down the spatula again. 

"I'm sorry Detective Sawyer." 

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" She hit Kara a bit harder this time. 

"I'm sorry Alex for trying to hit you." 

After the final blow she apologized to all three women again, and Lena was satisfied. 

"I hope both of you learned your lessons. Now how about you serve dinner and be good, so we might reward you tonight after all" Lena said sternly. 

"Yes, Miss Luthor" Kara and Alex both said. 

Maggie and Lena sat down at the table waiting for their subs to serve them dinner. The two of them were still naked when they carried the plates out and put them in front of their Mistresses. 

Maggie ordered the two of them under the table. Lena had taken of the slip she was wearing under her skirt and Kara grinned at the view. Maggie had taken off her pants and underwear aswell, making Alex grin just as wide. 

"This is a competition. Whoever makes her Mistress come first, gets to come tonight. The other one will be punished. Oh and no hands." Maggie explained the game. 

Lena and Maggie smiled at each other as they started to eat their dinner which was delicious. Kara and Alex didn't wait for another word as they eagerly pushed their heads between each their Mistress' thighs and started to eat her out. 

It was hard for Lena and Maggie to focus on the food, but they tried their hardest to seem unimpressed by their sub's work. 

Kara licked through Lena's slit, teasing her clit with her tongue. Alex pushed her tongue deep into Maggie, after sucking on her clit. 

Lena stopped trying to eat, holding on tight to the table as Kara's tongue brought her closer to an orgasm. Maggie was grinding her pussy against Alex tongue, still her fork in hand, but she'd given up eating all the same. 

"Ohhh fuck" Lena moaned loudly and Maggie joined in: "Yesss, exactly like that." 

Both of them came at the same time. Their bodies were shaken by an overwhelming orgasm. Lena clenched her thighs around Kara's head and Maggie pulled Alex' hair to keep her close to her pussy. 

"Seems like a draw" Lena grinned over at Maggie. 

"I guess we'll have to punish them both" Maggie chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, I'm probably like the last person on the planet, definitely the last one on ao3, but I finally joined Tumblr. I'm still trying to figure out how it works lol. But if you wanna get in touch, send prompt requests or whatever, just see me there
> 
> https://robbys.tumblr.com


End file.
